Tell It To My Heart
by iiCookie
Summary: John, Randy, Mickie, and Lita decide to go to Haawii. What if you had to share a with room the person you hate the most? This is John and Lita. Can they gain love in the process or will love be far from their minds?...R&R Please
1. Vacation Time

Hello everyone. Hope you like my story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It will mean alot to me. And I promise to people who read my other stories that I will update all of the soon. Remember R&R. Enjoy!!!!!

" Cena, I got this one." Lita said as she flopped down on the bed.

" Noooo way red, I called it first." John said as he said as he collapsed next to the red head.

" SOOOO WHAT!!" Lita screamed as she tried knocking the blue eyed man off the bed. He did'nt budge.

" Your being so immature." John said trying to sound clam.

" Your being so immature." Lita mocked in a man like voice.

" My point exactly." He said smirking. Lita smacked him.

" OCH, what the hell was that fore?" John yelled rubbing his cheek.

" Cuz, I'm so immature." She stated as she smiled and got up from the bed onto the next one, satisified with her work. It was a warm, sunny day in Haawii. Randy and Mickie decided that themselves, John and Lita should take a break from the snow and cold weather back home, and go some place warm. Mickie suggested Haawii, the three agreed. Lita really did'nt want to go when she found out that John was going. The same with John when he found out that Amy was going. But Mickie and Randy convinced the pair, and now here they were, in the hotel, fighting on what bed they wanted, since Randy and Mickie wanted to share a room. Now John and Amy were stuck together for one whole week and three days for the vacation. Woop de do.

" Red, I can't stand you." John said still holding his cheek.

" Same here." Amy said as she waved her hand. There was a knock on the door. Amy had the bed closest to it, so she opened it. There in front of them were Randy Orton and long-time girlfriend Mickie James.

" Hi hun." Mickie smiled as she hugged Amy and then John who was sitting on the bed.

" Ya'll ready to shopping?" Mickie said putting on her fake country accent as Randy, John, and Lita groned. They hated shopping with Mickie or any of the other divas. Candice, Torrie, Maria, Trish, Ashley, Michelle, or Stephanie. They took like a hole three hours in one store. Not to mention the shoe store. That was another story. John and Lita looked at Randy with pleading eyes. Randy looked away.

" Um Mick, how 'bout we um, see the beautiful ocean." Randy said trying to convince Mickie.

" Ran, babe, we can see the ocean while we shop." Mickie smiled. Randy shook his head.

" Mick, we just got here an hour ago. I don't wanna shop. I don't wanna." He whined. John and Amy looked at each other to keep from laughing.

" Randy, you sound like a god damn kid." Mickie smirked. Then John spoke up.

" Amy will go shopping she told me that she wanted to get a few things." Amy's head shot up. Then glanced up at John sending him a death glare.

" Right Ames." John spoke up again. Amy looked at her best friend. Mickie stood there waiting for an answer. Lita didn't want to dissapoint her friend.

" Yeah Mick. I'll go."

" Alrighty then." Micke blurted wasting no time. " We have a lot of shopping to do I really wanted..." Mickie said walking out the door and still talking about what she wanted to get. John smiled at Amy and mouthed " _have a good time."_ Amy looked at him in shock. She mouthed " _I hate you._" As she walked out the door.John smiled. "_This is going to be a long vacation."_ He thought as he and Randy went out to explore the beautiful Haawii weather.

Sooooooooo what do ya think!!! Please Read and Review


	2. Lookin' Good

Hey everyone. This chapter is short. Well anyways hope you like it... My faithful reviewers

i dont care what people think..

adamamy425

lita-forever

Amyvedamarie

letsstarta-riot

Thanks for the reviews, hope I get more and that u keep reviewing.

* * *

The next day... _In John's and Amy's hotel room.._

" Amy get up." John said as he sat up. He, Amy, Randy and Mickie were going to go to breakfast. Amy didn't move.

" Lita, get your ass up."

" Yo red, get up." John said as he got out of his bed and went towards Amy's. He bounced up and down her bed, trying to wake the diva up. Amy groaned and turned around. John got up, and went to the bathroom. Amy smiled knowing that John would leave her alone. Suddenly, she felt something cold splash all over her.

" WHAT THE HELL." Amy yelled as she sat up. Her hair was soaking wet, along with her covers and some of her pajamas. John laughed.

" What, I told you to get up." John laughed and defending himself. Amy didn't find a damn thing funny.

" I don't find a damn thing funny." She growled as she got out of her bed and tried to rinse off the water.

" Ya ass should da got up when I told ya." He exclaimed as he walked towards the bathroom.

" First of all, I get up when the hell I feel like it, second of all what the hell is wrong with you, you bastard." Amy said as she shook her hair.

" Woo baby, we're using some strong words are we?" John joked as Lita rolled her eyes.

" Your such a jerk." She replied as she grabbed stuff from her gym bag and walked into the bathroom.

" Hey, who the hell said you could use the bathroom first...

_Randy and Mickie's room..._

" Mick." Randy yelled from the bathroom.

" Yea babe." Mickie yelled from the bed as she put her jeans.

" What are we doing." Randy said as he walked into the room and sat next to Mickie.

" Um, were going to breakfast." Mickie said knowing she told Randy about a thousand times.

" No not that, I mean what are we doing with John and Amy." He asked looking at his girlfriend.

" Huh." She asked confused.

" I mean, John and Amy sharing a room is a bad idea, let alone going on a " vacation". This is not a vacation with thoes to here. The two hate each other. " He explained.

" Oh. I dunno, maybe this could bring them closer." Mickie suggested.

" Closer to what? Killing each other." Mickie laughed.

" Micks, I'm serious." Randy said looking into her eyes. " They argue where ever they are. I dunno." He said getting up from the bed.

" Rand, don't worry, as a right now I bet they are getting along fine.

_John and Amy's room_...

" Amy, how many god damn hours are you planning on spending in the damn shower." John yelled.

" Fuck off." Amy yelled inside the shower. John sighed as he knocked on the door.

" Ya know, I need to get in there too." He said as he continued to knock on the door. He herd the shower turn off. Amy unlocked the door, and came out in a towel. John couldn't help but stare at her and that ass.

" Look Cena, keep your eyes off of me, and get in the damn shower." She stated as John smiled.

" Whatever." He simply stated as he walked into the bathroom with his gym bag. Amy smiled.

" Oh Amy." John said as he peeked his head out the door.

" Hummm.

" Looking good." He smiled showing his dimples, then when into the bathroom. Amy smirked embarrassed. If John kept on flirting, and complimenting on her than sharing a room with him wouldn't be so bad after all. Amy thought. She shook her head and quickly got dressed before John got out of the shower.

* * *

Alrighty, tell me how ya like it by reviewing. O and the next chapter is when John, Amy, Mickie, and Randy go to breakfast. Lets just say that John and Lita had a little situation.lol 


	3. What A Breakfast

It took me a while, but I think I know how the next chapter is going to be. Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to…

ddeeee-

Amyvedamarie

MissPhilippinesSuperStar

OTHlover04

adamamy425

rita louise evans

Thanks for reviewing! Love you all. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

" I want my bacon crisp, lightly cook eggs, well done pancakes and the lightly toasted toast." Mickie smiled as the waiter took the menu's. John and Randy rolled their eyes.

" Stop kicking me." Amy said as she kicked John. He smiled.

" My bad. My foot slipped." He laughed as a hard smack came to the back of his head. " Oww." He yelled. Amy smiled.

" Sorry, my hand slipped." She laughed as John sent her a glare.

" Stop it kids." Mickie said as the two kept kicking each other. Amy smiled getting the last kick. Twenty minutes later, the waiter came back with their food. Once they got it, both Randy and John stuffed a whole pancake into their mouth without taking a bite. Both Amy and Mickie looked at them in discuss The red head was the first to open her mouth but was interrupted.

* * *

" Oh my god. Your Lita." A heavy man spoke as he came closer to the table. He didn't acknowledge any other superstar just Amy. She smiled.

" Yes I am." She smiled. Inside she was screaming at the way the man looked. He had on worn up sweat pants, with a yellowish shirt that you could tell was once white. His sneakers were ripped and his hair looked greasy. Not trying to be rude, Amy looked into his eyes which seemed to be the most decent thing on his body. The man smiled.

" So hot stuff, how about we go away from the friends and go get ourselves a room." He man smiled showing no teeth. Amy shivered and looked at her friends. She gave them a "_help me please!_" look which only made John want her to suffer more. She did get the last hit, now he was going to get the last laugh.

" Yeah Ames, maybe you should go and take a break." Mickie shot him a glare as Amy's eyes started to water. She really wanted the nasty man to go away, but at the same time he was one of her fans, and it would be rude. So finally she spoke.

" Sorry Mr.-"

" Andrew."

" Andrew. But I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't be happy with the idea of me sleeping with another man behind his back." She lied as she shot her friends the "_don't you idiots say anything" _look.

" What's the matter, it's not like you never did it before." Amy frowned. Randy stuffed another pancake into his mouth knowing that this nasty dude was going to get it.

" Excuse me?" She asked, still keeping the frown on her face. The heavy man shrugged.

" I mean, you did it like three times already. To Matt, Kane, and probably Adam to. You can spare me one." Amy's mouth dropped as so did the other three. A half-eaten bacon hung from John's mouth. Mickie was speechless. How could a "fan" say that.

" So it can give people reasons on why to call me a slut." She lowered her voice trying to keep her cool.

" Hey, I beg to differ. You earned that name yourself. Don't blame it on me." He argued.

" That's enough." Mickie said as she got up. " Would you please leave. We're trying to enjoy our breakfast. It's getting cold." She waved her arms at the man trying to get him from their table. The man stared at her.

" You need to be on a diet. You're getting a little too fat." Mickie stood up, her mouth dropping. Randy stood up also.

" I think you should get going." Randy told him. The man shrugged and smirked.

" See ya later girls." He said going leaving the whole table in shock.

* * *

How ya like it. 


	4. Gettin' To Me

This chapter is really short.

I know. Two chapters in a day is not me!!! I happy to get it up here. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to..

JohnCenaLover

Miss.Cena 

Thanks for reviewing my chapter guys!! Love yall and remember READ AND REVIEW! enjoy!

* * *

" C'mon babe." Randy said as he pulled Mickie from in front of the mirror. " You've been standing in front of that thing for the past 20 minutes." Randy sighed as he pulled his girlfriend on his lap. She stared at him and looked away.

" Why do you want me?" She questioned looking into his eyes. " What did you see in me?" She asked, her eyes filling up with water. Randy sighed and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.

" This has something to do with that dude at the Denny's , doesn't it." Mickie put her head down and simply nodded.

" I'm fat Ran. I knew I was gaining weight. I should a put myself on a strict diet. I knew I was slowing down in my matches." She cried as her head rested on her boyfriends shoulder.

" Mick, you are not fat." He reassured her. To be honest, he thought she was a healthy size. Not to skinny like the other divas. And definitely not fat. She was a nice size.

" Well that's certainly not what other people think." She told him her head lifting up and looking into his eyes. " I'm a pig." She stood up and went back to the mirror. " Yup, that's definitely fat." She said doing a pose in the mirror. " Kids always called me fat when I was little. Now I see why." Randy stood behind his girlfriend.

" Mick, one guy told you that. Look at him. He looked like Santa." He joked hoping for a laugh but instead a cry out. " C'mon Mick, you are a nice size. Not to skinny like Kristal and not fat like...Jillian." He said wrapping his arms around her.

" Ran, Jill's not fat." She argued. She looked in the mirror once more. " But I am." She cried.

* * *

" Amy c'mon." John said trying to get the red headed diva out of the bathroom. " Forget what that asshole said. He looked a freggin' mess." He said leaning against the bathroom door hearing sniffles.

" Why do you care? You called me a slut all the time." Amy yelled as she leaned on the other side of the bathroom door. She grabbed more tissue. John sighed, knowing were she was going.

" I was a idiot. I was young and stupid." He said trying to get Amy to believe him. The two weren't what you call best friends, but John really felt bad for her.

" That was just two weeks ago. How much younger could you be?" She asked. Amy stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was all over the place. Her "fan" just basically called her a slut. This just wasn't her day. She wanted to check up with her best friend to see how she was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to get out the bathroom. She felt embarrassed and foolish. She knew John was just helping, but it made her angrier to know that he called her these names too.

" Ames, you can't stay in the bathroom for ever." He argued.

" Wanna bet." She asked looking at herself in the mirror.

" Please come out. What makes you think that I don't have to use the bathroom?" He asked.

" I'm a slut." Amy cried as she shook. The man was right. What kinda of person would sleep with her boyfriend's brother. Screw Kane at the same time, got back to Matt, then cheat on him with Adam. Amy Dumas would. The slut of WWE. Also Known As the door knob.

" What?" John asked not hearing her right. Did she just say she was a slut?

" I'm a slut."

Yup. So he wasn't hard of hearing after all.

" Amy your not a slut aiight." He reassured her and possibly himself as he stood up.

" Yes I am. The fat bastard was right. I am." She said crying. " Stop sitting here feeling sorry for me. You, the fat bastard, and the rest of the world knows I'm nothing but a slut." Tears flew down her eyes. If she could take it back she would, but she didn't have a time machine.

" Ames, open up." John said in a caring voice. " Lita, open up." He whispered. Ames hesitated, but her hand unlocked the door as she fell to the ground. John rushed in and hugged her as she cried on his shoulder.

" I'm a slut." She cried. " I'm a slut.

* * *

" All better?" Randy asked as Mickie gave him a weak smile. " Good because we have a whole vacation in head of us." He said cheerfully. " How about you, me, beach, now?" He winked which made Mickie smile.

" I like that." She said as she stood up.

" Good. Lets go." He said taking her hand and going towards the door.

" Um, Ran, I need to refeshin' up. I'll meet you in the lobby." She smiled as he nodded.

" Don't be to long." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. He grabbed the key card and turned toward Mickie and blew a kiss. She pretended to catch it. He smiled and walked out the door. Mickie guided towards the bathroom and keeled in front of the toilet. She carefully stuck her finger down her throat she as gagged. She did it once again and this time all the breakfast she had came into the toilet. Instead of putting her finger down her throat again, it came automatically. After the man left, she ate all her breakfast, just to not worry her boyfriend or best friends. She didn't want them to think that she actually took the man's comments into consideration.

_Randy stuffed a egg down his throat, and drink apple juice to wash it down. John was enjoying his chocolate chip pancakes. Randy looked over at his girlfriend._

_" Babe, your not eating." Mickie snapped out her train of thoughts and smiled. _

_" I know. I'm eating right now." She said as she cut up her strawberry pancake and smiled. " Um mm. This is good." She said as she looked at Amy who was quietly eating her breakfast. Randy and John nodded both taking a sip pf their apple juice. Mickie continued to eat smiling at her peers. All of this fat was coming off of her...soon as she got back at the hotel._

Mickie threw up once more, and flushed the toilet. She took a tissue and wiped her mouth with it as she stood in front of the mirror. Hating the way she looked, she turned away. She definitely had to get the weight off quickly. Excerise took to long. Throwing up was the way to go. She should be as skinny as Twiggy in a short while.

* * *

" Thanks John.'' Amy said as they both sat on the bathroom floor. She wiped her eyes and smiled.

" For what" He asked knowing what she was going to say, he just wanted to hear it.

" Helping. Ya know." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. " Thank you."

" No prob. I know we aren't friends, but I want to start." He said as she raised an eye brown. Seeing the look her face was priceless.

" What?" He asked laughing.

" You mean to tell me, John Cena, _thee_ John Cena wants to be friends with little ole' me. I'm flattered." She fluttered her eyes lashes as both her and John laughed.

" Yeah, thee John Cena wants to be your friend." He laughed. " Will _thee_ Amy Dumas accept or decline the friendship offer." He asked raising an eye brow.

" Ummmmmm, she definitely...accepts the friendship offer."

* * *

" Ready babe?" Randy asked as he saw his girlfriend come to the lobby.

" Yup."

" Well then lets go. How about we get something to eat after words." He asked hoping for a yes.

" Yes." She smiled. " _But it wont be in my tummy for long_." Mickie though as she and Randy left the hotel.

* * *

Tell me what you think!! REVIEW! 


	5. Wearin' My Clothes

I hope all of you enjoyed this story so far. Here's an update. Oh and special thanks to:

MickieFanx0

JohnCenaLover

Miss.Cena

Thanks alot. Hope I get more reviews this chapter. Love you all!!! Enjoy.

* * *

" C'mon Ames." John yelled as he fixed his hat. " Were gonna be late." He yelled once more as he smiled in the mirror. " Damn, I look good." He smiled showing his dimples.

" Let's not get to cocky Cena." Lita laughed as she came out the bathroom. " Honestly, you and Orton are perfect for each couple." She laughed dropping her brush in her pocketbook. He frowned at her, looking in the mirror once more before he walked towards his bed. She laughed again. " You can't stop looking at yourself." The frown never left his face.

" Me and Orton do NOT make a perfect couple. It's just two men who know they look good. You know what they say, if you got it flaunt it." He said picking his wallet from off the bed and then walked towards the door. Amy laughed.

" What ever Cena, what ever." She said as they walked out the door.

* * *

" Randy hurry up." Mickie yelled as she picked her up her purse off the bed. They beach is going to be pretty cold by time we get there, pretty boy." She laughed as he came out the bathroom. Randy frowned, as he walked over to the long mirror near the bathroom.

" Damn, I look good." He smiled showing his white pearls. Mickie shook her head.

" I swear, you and John are the "it" couple." She smiled as he frowned.

" NO we're not. It's just two men, knowing how incredibly good they look." He smirked.

Now you know why so many people refer to John and Randy as brothers from another mother or Twins.

" Okay." She smiled as they headed out the door.

* * *

" So where are we off to." John asked as he and Randy walked side by side. Mickie smiled.

" Shop-"

" NO!" All three superstars yelled as they all rounded a corner.

" C'mon guys. I just wanted to pick up a pair of jeans in this store here." They stopped in front of a store called " Hawkins Ways". All three looked at each other before nodding. Amy couldn't help but wonder.

" Why do you want to go to a Teenage store?" Mickie glared.

" Because I want to Amy." If looks could kill, Amy would be as dead as a door knob.

" Only, fifteen minutes. Not fifteen hours." John said as Mickie nodded. She went in the store as three superstars sat by a near by bench. Mickie went into the store. She smiled as she went to a clearance rack. She picked into the clothes until she found a pair of nice jeans. It had butterflies on the pockets and it said " Innocent until proven guilty" on the side of the jeans. These were perfect. She checked for the size. A number "2" was printed on the tab. Mickie frowned. This was far from an "8". She really wanted these jeans, and she couldn't even get a butt cheek into it. She sighed in frustration. She held the pair of jeans in her arm whilst looking through the rack. A tear nearly fell when she realized that these were not her size. She saw a employee and went up to them.

" Umm, excuse me ma'am." She said embarrassed. " Do you have any bigger sizes." Mickie asked feeling like all eyes were on her. The employee shook her head.

" Sorry miss, when ran out of the bigger sizes. Maybe you may want to consider looking in the plus sizes." Mickie froze.

" No thank you. Thanks for your time." She smiled and wondered back where she got the jeans from. She sighed. _"I am going to wear these jeans."_She went to the cash resister to ring it up. She was determined to wear these jeans. It wasn't just because they were cute. She wanted everyone to look at her like the skinny girl. Not the fat one. The super model like one that everyone liked.

* * *

" Guys, I'm kinda worried over Mick's." Randy said as she looked at John and then Lita. " Ever since we came back from the hotel yesterday, she's been acting strange."

" Why would you say that?" Amy asked looking at Randy strangely. Randy shrugged.

" Okay. Last night we went out for dinner and-"

_Randy smiled at Mickie as he took a bite of his fried chicken. She smiled back, looking into his eyes. She looked down at her plate full of food. She picked at it. Scrunching her face in disgust, she moved her plate over._

_" Mick." Randy said. Mickie was in her own little world. " Mickie." He said once again as he put his chicken down and waved his hand in front of her face._

_" Huh."Mickie snapped out of her gaze. She looked up and met with her boyfriends blue eyes._

_" What's the matter." He asked looking down at her plate._

_" What are you talking about." She asked looking at Randy strangely. He stared at her as he touch her soft hand._

_" Baby, there's obviously something wrong. You haven't touched any of your food, all you dunk was water, and you've been mighty quiet." Mickie shrugged._

_" Nothings the matter Randy. Okay. I'm just not hungry and I'm tired." She smiled as Randy raised a eye brown. His hand went back to his plate, not believing anything she was saying._

_" What ever." He said as he picked up his chicken. " What ever."_

* * *

" And then what happened?" Lita asked out of curiosity. Randy shrugged.

" We, no, I ate my dinner and nothing else was said." Lita looked at him and John.

" Maybe she was just tired or something." The red head suggested as both men shrugged their shoulders.

" Maybe." John said looking at the two. Mickie came out of the store and near her friends and smiled.

" Ready." She smiled as the three nodded.

* * *

So how ya like it. Please tell me by reviewing! 


	6. Harry Potter, Findin' out and Fightin'

So here is the nxt chapter, hope you like it. Special thanks to :)

MickieFanx0

JohnCenaLover

Miss.Cena

So here goes nothing.

* * *

The three superstars waited in the hotel lobby patiently. John huffed and Randy puffed. Lita sighed as she checked her watch. She looked around not seeing her best friend.

" Were going to miss the movie. It starts at 4:30 its 4:20 now, and it takes us 20 minutes to get to the movie theater" John complained, as Randy nodded. " I really wanted to see Harry Potter." He rambled on.

" John shut up. I'll go upstairs, and go get her." The red head rolled her eyes. She got up and made her way towards the elevator. As it came down, she stepped on along with other people. She pushed the button of the floor she was on. When she was on the floor, she knocked on the door, seeing it was ajar, she stepped in.

* * *

She herd something that sounded like someone was throwing up, and headed towards the bathroom. She peeked in the door, and saw her best friend sticking her finger down her throat.

Lita held her breath. Mickie flushed the toilet, and wiped her mouth with a tissue. She rose, satisfied with herself. She turned around and jumped.

" Amy, what the hell are you doing here. You scared the shit out of me!" Mickie nearly yelled as she made her way out the bathroom. Amy didn't say anything. She released her breath and looked at the best friend.

" What..the hell…were you…doing." Lita asked slowly. Mickie let out a nervous laugh and looked at Lita.

" You see….I um…actually I was…look." The brunette stumbled, massaging the back of her neck.

Boy was she in a pickle now.

Amy sat on the bed as her hand rested on a bag. Looking at Mickie, she took the pair of jeans out. Her eyes widened when she saw the size. Mickie snatched them away and put them back in the bag.

" Mickie, what the hell is going on?" She asked. " First you're making yourself throw up, then I find a pair of size two jeans?" Mickie shook her head.

" You see, it not what you think ok Li. I brought these for Jaliyah." Lita raised an eyebrow.

" You niece is nine months. She can't possibly wear these." Amy said, standing up, off the bed. " You're a terrible liar, Mick."

" Okay, maybe I'm trying to lose some weight ok. I'm going to the gym-"

" You better go sell it to somebody else, cause Im not buying it." The red head said moving closer to the brunette. " You're a fuckin' anorexic." Mickie shook her head.

" No I'm not. It called Bulimic." Mickie said matter-of-factly. Lita shook her head.

" It doesn't fuckin' matter. The point of the matter is that you're not healthy. You're not getting proper care." Lita said calmly. Mickie frowned.

" Your talking to me like a kid. I'm not. I'm fat." Mickie yelled, tears coming down her eyes.

" Your not fat. You're a healthy size." Amy insisted, coming closer to her friend and touching her arm. Mickie snacked it away.

" That's just another way of calling me fat." Mickie wiped her tears as a fresh batch came." You keep telling me I'm not because you're my best fuckin' friend. You just so understanding right? Your perfect with your perfect curves-"

" Mickie stop. You don't wanna be like a Barbie doll"

" Your abs, your perfect body." Mickie continued. More tears coming down. Lita shook her head.

" What has gotten into you." She asked. " You're not fat, and I'm not perfect." Lita reassured her.

" What ever you slut." The words stung Amy's heart. _" So it can give people reasons on why to call me a slut." She lowered her voice trying to keep her cool._

" _Hey, I beg to differ. You earned that name yourself. Don't blame it on me." He argued._

Lita shook her head getting all the thoughts of the man out.

" Mickie."

" What's the matter Ames. You fuckin' screwed Matt with her brother. Screwed his ass for Kane. Fuckin' screwed Adam and her was married. That motherfucker had a son and you being the slut you are-" Before she had anything else to say, Amy leaped on to her and both were rumbling on the floor. Both grabbing a handful of hair. Lita punched Mickie in the mouth making it bleed, and Mickie punched in the nose making it bleed.

Randy and John who were wondering what was taking so long came upstairs and saw the two women rumbling on the floor. John grabbed on to Amy's waist as Randy grabbed into Mickie. Both still had a handful of hair.

" Ames let go." John whispered as Mickie's hair was released as Mickie still held on pulling it more. Randy whispered something in her ear, and red hair was released.

" Let me go!" Mickie yelled as she tried to get from under Randy but did not succeed. Lita just stared, tears pouring from her eyes. She turned on to John's chest, crying some more as John stroked her hair.

" What the hell happened?" Randy asked, still holding on to Mickie's waist.

" Ask the fuckin' slut over there." Mickie said out of breath. Randy looked towards Lita and John. Lita looked up in John's eyes signaling him that she was ready to go. He nodded sending look, looked towards Randy as the two left the room.

Yeah, this was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

Hope I didn't make some of you mad. Any way. R&R 


	7. Sister Worries, and Liars

okay yall, here's another chapter. Personally one of my favorites. Special thanks to;

MickieFanx0

rita louise evans

JohnCenaLover

Miss.Cena

Thank yall for reviewing. Hope u enjoy. Also people who read. but dont review. Please review my story. I would mean alot to me. Just tell me what you think of it. Even 3 words, but please write something. Anyway, enough talking, on with the story.

* * *

" Do you want to talk about it?" John asked, as Amy laid on her stomach, shrugging her shoulders. John went from his bed to hers, and sat next to her. She wiped a tear, hopping that John didn't see it. The two stayed silent intil Amy's black berry rung.

_can I get a little bit a L-O-V-E?_

_can ya spend a little bit of dough on me?_

_can I get a little bit a ya T-I-M-E_

_boy if ya wanna make it_

_could ya gotta give a little bit a.._

Knowing who it was, she picked it up off the night stand. " Hello." Her voice was crispy. No one answered, so she cleared her throat. " Hello Jamii."

" Hey Ames." Jamii whispered. " I just wanted to say hi and how is vacation. Hope that Vanilla Ice-reject isn't giving you a hard time." She whispered once again. John hearing this, raised an eye brow at Amy who sent his a small apologetic smile. He nodded and playfully rolled his eyes. " How is Mickie and Randy." She said more quieter, as Amy groaned.

" Mimi, why are you whispering, vacation is fine, John isn't a asshole after all." She said as she grinned at John who shook his head. " We're actually friends. Mickie is a anorexic bitch and Randy is fine." She for a second she forgot that John was in the room and forgot to leave out the anorexic part.

" I'm whispering because-" She was cut off by a strong, deep voice that sounded far away, but close enough to be in the next room.

" Hurry the fuck up bitch. I need to use the fuckin' phone."

" Ames, I gotta go. Love you." Jamii muffled as she hung up.

That motherfucker.

The motherfucker was Dan Newton. He was Jamii's controlling, overbearing, impulsive boyfriend. He disrespected her in every way possible. He even beat her to the point where she was hospitalized for two weeks. Amy begged her to leave him. She did. But went back to him, because he said that she missed his two year old daughter. So Jamii went back to him. Hoping that he would be a better person. That was a total lie.

Dan had rules.

Rules that were frankly impossible for a human being. Rules that were unbelievable. Rules that were capricious and malicious. Here are examples. She couldn't look into his eyes. She couldn't wear what she wanted. She couldn't look at another man. She had to eat every other day. The other days all she had was bread and water. He told her that she was too fat. To be honest the girl was too skinny. She was at least 110 pounds. Jamii had to have sex when ever he wanted it. He even when so far as to make her watch him have sex with other girls.

Amy told her sister to leave him for good. She said to say the fuck out of it. Yeah, Amy had a lot of brothers, and sisters. 11 to be exact. She warned them about Dan, and they offered to help. All 8 of her brothers went and beat him up. That made Jamii angry, and so she moved. With Dan, and her little girl Meah. Meah was her everything. Dan didn't like Meah at all. But he never put his hands on her. He just yelled, which made her cry. I mean, she is only two. Amy decided to let her sister decide when enough is enough.

" Ames." John said she Amy snapped back into reality.

" Huh?" She asked putting her blueberry back on the night stand. She laid back on her stomach facing John. He motioned her to move over and she did, he laid on his back. Their faces inches way.

" Is you sister alright. I herd some words in the back round. And it sounds like a guy ready to get his ass kicked." Amy giggled as John looked serious.

" John, sometimes you gotta let people make decisions. Even if their hurting the people around them."

* * *

Randy and Mickie walked hand in hand along the beach. Sand coming into Mickie's flip flops. Randy wore sneakers, not really a fan of flip flops. Each taking in the beautiful weather. Randy took a breath. It was incredibly beautiful. He hated to ruin the mood, but he was dying to ask a question.

" What happened." Mickie was silent, then she took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to tell Randy that was was a bulimic. He would go crazy. " Herd that you were making yourself throw up. Is it true?" Randy asked as he stopped. Mickie was shocked. How did he know that?

" Well...you see Ran..I don't know how to tell...you..." She stopped and thought for a minute. " I wasn't making myself throw up. I'm pregnant." She smiled and Randy picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he set her on her feet. He smiled a really big smiled. He totally forgot about asking about the Amy situation. He was just to happy right now.

" Mickie Laree James, you have made me the happiest man alive." He hugged her and smiled. " What if it's a boy. We can name him after me. I have to call my parents and-" Mickie stopped him.

" Ran, who about we wait. We don't want them to be so crazy or something." She lied. Randy smiled. And kissed her forehead.

" Your totally right babe. Boy I love you. Were going out to celebrate. Wait here. I have to get more money out the car." He touched her stomach. " Daddy's going to be right back." He kissed Mickie. " I don't want the soon- to- be mom to get over worked. There's a bench over there." He pointed. " You sit there." Mickie walked and sat down. " Mommy, I'll be right back." Mickie smiled until he was out of sight. She sighed.

Okay, so this was a very, very bad idea. Why couldn't she just bring herself to tell him the truth. She knew Randy wanted to be a father. She just wished that he could of actually been a father. He was so happy, she couldn't tell him it was a lie now. She loved to see Randy happy, but to lie to him. Thinking that he was going to be a wonderful father, to a real baby is just...cruel.

" Hey mommy, daddy's back." Randy said as Mickie stood up.

" Randy you can call me Mickie." Mickie offered. Randy quickly shook his head.

" No, you and I need to get use to calling each other mommy and daddy because in nine more months. We will hear it more often."

Okay this was a very, very, very bad idea.

* * *

sooooooooooo??????????????? R&R 


	8. Not How I Pictured It

MickieFanx0

rita louise evans

Miss.Cena

* * *

Randy and John walked side by side. For last day, John and Randy didn't really see each other. Randy was preoccupied with his girlfriend. It just finished raining, and it was pretty cool. Randy had woken John up, to tell him something. It was early maybe 9:00. It was strange because John and Randy, being sleepers, probably didn't know there was a 9:00 am. The girls were still asleep, so the two men left the hotel, deciding not to wake either of them up. Randy led John into a Jewelry Shop.

" What are we in here for?" John asked, his eye brow raising. " I thought that you wanted to show me somethin' important." Randy smiled as he nodded his head at the jeweler. The jeweler smiled.

" Randy nice to see you again. Hope you buy it, it's a beauty." Randy nodded and turned towards John who looked confused. The jeweler went towards the back.

" Randy what did you want to show me."

" Well. I just have to let you know that Mickie isn't anorexic. She pregnant." John's eyes widen. " I want to ask her to marry me. So I asked myself what better place than Hawaii." John stared at Randy as if he was crazy. Randy Keith Orton getting married. John wasn't sure if Amy was lying when she said that Mickie was anorexic or was Mickie lying.

" That's great my dude. I'm happy for you." He didn't know anything else to say. So he hugged his best friend and smiled. The jeweler came back, sat a big black box on the counter, and opened it. It had 36 princess cut diamonds. And a 1 inch, diamond. It was beautiful to say the least. It was least 3,000 to 4,000$

" Chas, ring it up." The older man nodded.

" I'm going to ask Mickie to marry me tonight."

* * *

Lita sat up on the bed, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around to find John asleep, but to her disappointment he wasn't there. She yawned and stretched. She quickly got out of bed and looked around. Looking at her blueberry, she saw she had a missed call from her sister. She dialed the number.

" What?" Someone answered rudely. Amy herd crying in the back round. She wasn't scared of Dan.

" That's not how you answer the phone asshole. Wheres my sister?" She asked. She herd her niece in the back round still crying.

" Yo, kid, shut the hell up." He exclaimed. Then he turned his conversation towards Amy. " Bitch shut the hell up. And that bitch isn't allowed to talk on the phone." Amy grew angry. Who the hell was he? She and Jamii were close, Jamii being the older sister, was protective of Amy. Jamii wouldn't take shit from anybody. What happened?

" My name is Amy. My sister isn't a bitch. And put her on the phone. " Dan huffed, but called Jamii's name. Minutes later, Jamii came on to the phone, out of breath.

" Hi Ames, I can't talk to you long, Meah's fussy, and I have to make Dan's breakfast." Lita narrowed her eyes. She hated the way Dan treated her sister.

" Mii you not his slave. It's time to pack your bags." Amy said taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Jamii sighed.

" Ames, please. I will soon if he doesn't get his act together. Besides, he loves me." The brunette smiled. Amy let out a breath.

" Jamii you call this _love_? H beats you, calls you names, he controls you, and you call it love? When we were younger, did mommy show us _love_ by hitting us?"

" No." Jammi sighed.

" Correct. She showed us love by showing compassion, and taking care of us." Amy exclaimed.

" Yeah whatever. Besides, they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

" Yeah. I afraid that he's going to kill you first." Amy said sadly. " Please, just think about leaving him. Please for me?"

" Sure. Listen Ames, I gotta go. I love you."

" I love you to." Then the phone disconnected. She was scared for her sister. She was very ,_ very_ scared. She got up and went into the shower, and got dressed.

* * *

Lita laid on the bed watching t.v. John came in, looking worried. She sat up and looked at him.

" John what's wrong." She questioned. She was worried because he kept pacing back and forth, running his hands through his short hair. " You didn't get anyone knocked up?" She joked. He looked up from the ground and shook his head.

" No. Randy is going to propose to Mickie tonight." Lita's eyes widen as she climbed off the bed.

" He's going to marry that bitch." Lita asked, obviously not of their conflict. John nodded.

" Yeah but the thing is she says she's pregnant." Amy eyes widen.

* * *

.

Was she trying to hurt Randy? She didn't know. She didn't want Randy to get hurt. He was her friend too. Amy marched out the door bringing her cell phone with her, John followed behind wondering what she was going to do. Amy knocked on the door.

" Great. Just fuckin peachy. What do you want?" Mickie asked. She was dressed in a nice casual black dress, and wore alot of diamonds. She looked beautiful. Amy pushed her out the door way, as John followed, saying a quick hello. Randy looked up from the t.v, wondering what was going on because he herd the door slam.

" Ames, hi, John, hi." Amy didn't say anything except.

" Tell him bitch." She looked at Mickie who looked shocked. " Tell him the fuckin' truth." Amy glared at Mickie who just stared. Why was she doing this?

" Um...what the hell are you talking about." Mickie questioned. She knew exactly what she was talking about. Mickie scratched the back of her head.

" Mickie tell him." Randy and John looked on, confused. " Don't act fuckin' stupid." Mickie grew angry. She was going to tell him, she didn't want to tell him this way.

" Tell me what?" Randy asked still sitting on the bed. He was joined by John who was incomplete awe.

" SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mickie shouted at Lita, then she lunged toward smacking her, then pulling her hair. Before they knew it both women were rumbling. John ran and grabbed Mickie's waist as Randy grabbed Lita's.

" TELL RANDY YOUR LYING ASS ISN'T PREGNANT! TELL HIM YOUR A FUCKIN' ANOREXIC" It seemed like everything stopped and went silent.

_can I get a little bit of L.O.V.E_

_can you spend a little bit of dough on me?_

Randy released, her. Amy's face was red because of how angry she was.

" WHAT!" Amy yelled. She really need it.

" Um..is Miss. Dumas there?" A older sounding voice asked. Amy raised an eye brow.

" This is she, what can I do for you." Amy asked, more calmer. Amy turned around, so her back was not facing any of the other three people in the room. The older voice sighed.

" Well Miss. Dumas, I'm sorry to report, that your sister Jamii Dumas was killed."

* * *

PLEASE R&R 


	9. How We Take The News

Hey ya. Yes I finally updated. Check out my story " For Richer Or Poorer" Thaks to all my reviewers.

Miss.Cena

rita louise evans

JohnCenaLover

MissPhilippinesSuperStar

* * *

"WHAT!" Amy yelled. She really need it. 

" Um..is Miss. Dumas there?" A older sounding voice asked. Amy raised an eye brow.

" This is she, what can I do for you." Amy asked, more calmer. Amy turned around, so her back was not facing any of the other three people in the room. The older voice sighed.

" Well Miss. Dumas, I'm sorry to report, that your sister Jamii Dumas was killed." Amy didn't say anything. " She must of fell down the stairs because her neck cracked, and we could no longer revive her." Her knees gave out and soon she was on the floor. Randy helped her up. Amy slowly clicked her phone button.

" Ames, what's the matter?" John asked letting go of Mickie. Amy just closed her eyes, hoping this was a horrible nightmare. But it was reality. Harsh, cold reality.

" Jam..Jammi is dead." She stuttered. Everyone looked at each other surprised. Especially Mickie, because she loved Jammi like a big sister. Amy still had her eyes closed. A tear slid down Mickie's cheek, as her knees to gave out. She let out a loud cry, while John went over to confront her, Randy did the same with Amy. But Amy refused to cry. She was suppose to be strong for her mother, stepfather, and most of all little precious Meah. John helped Amy up and walked her to their room. When they were in, Amy had a blank expression on her face.

" Ames." She looked at John and a tear slid down. She got off her bed and walked over to his. She sat on his lap and buried her face in his chest. He felt his shirt get wet. He just held her closer.

" I'm useless." She cried into his shirt. " I could have done something. But I waited." She cried some more. John lifted her chin up with is finger. She carefully looked into his eyes.

" There was nothing you could have done. If you got the police, than Jamii would have got mad. Babe there was nothing more you could do but be the loving sister that you were." He wiped her tears with his thumb. Some how, his words were confronting. Amy got her arm from underneath him and looked into his eyes. She placed her hand on the back of his head. She leaned into him, kissing him. John slowly got up with her in his arms, placing her carefully on his bed. She begin unbuckling his pants. They pulled apart so they could catch a breath. She smiled pecking his lips. His tongue licked her lips begging for entry. She happily opened her mouth. She closed her eyes, moaning. She broke apart to lift up his shirt. Once she got it off she pulled off hers. She kissed him roughly, pulling him down on top of her. He ran his hand up and down her back unhooking her bra.

* * *

Randy didn't say anything. He didn't help Mickie off the ground or even look at her. Mickie stayed in the corner eying him carefully. Randy went to his suit case, putting in on the bed. He grabbed clothes out the drawer, not even glancing at Mickie to see if she was okay. Mickie wiped her tears and stood up.

" Randy please." She whispered. " You have to listen to me." Randy ignored her, he just took more clothes from the drawer, packing them. She went closer to him. " Randy yell, say you hate me, just do something." She said touching his shoulder. He instantly snapped his head in her direction. It actually scared her. His eyes were cold, dark, and full of hatred. She took her hand off of him and backed up.

" Don't _ever_ touch me." He said harshly. He turned back to finish packing.

" Randy please listen. I wasn't trying to hurt you." She sobbed. He laughed and snapped his head in her direction.

" You weren't trying to _hurt me_." Sarcasm in every word he was saying. " Well what _were_ you doing huh. Cuz really, I throwing a fuckin party over here." He yelled. Mickie jumped. He walked closer to her. " Well Mick, what were you trying to do?" He asked coming closer. Mickie was backing away. She was scared to death. Randy could actually do harm to her.

" Randy...I...I." She shuddered. Tears started coming down her cheeks. " I...was scared okay." She swallowed a lump in her throat. " I didn't mean to hurt you." She jumped when he pushed her against the wall. She froze. She looked into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill...her. He put his hands on her shoulders roughly.

" Well Mickie, are you really trying to persuade_ me_, or _yourself_." He asked. He raised his hand up to get ready to hit her. Mickie whispered and covered her face.

" Randy please..." She trailed off in horror. Randy realized what he was about to do, and put his hand down. He roughly kissed her, putting all his weight on her as they both fell to the ground. Mickie was balled up. Never in her life had she seen Randy like this. _Never_. She looked over at him and touched his face. He looked over at her and she saw tears coming down his eyes.

" Mickie I didn't mean to. I would _never_ hurt you." Mickie cried as she put her forehead against his. Randy was terrified. He almost hit Mickie. What if he had and just couldn't stop and killed her like...Jamii. He cried some more, as he felt her forehead against his. He looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks. She wiped them with her thumb, looking into his blue eyes. She kissed him, and he kissed her back closing his eyes.

" I'm sorry." She said in between kisses. He stopped kissing her.

" I know. But I think we need a break." those words hurt and she looked away. Randy didn't want to confront her. But he hated to see her cry. He turned her to look at him. He wiped the tears away.

" Mick, please don't cry." She couldn't help it, she cried harder. " I love you Randy."

" Then you shouldn't have lied." He said making eye contact. " I love you too, but I can't be with you now. You hurt me too much." He let tears slide down his face. Mickie wiped them. They were tears that she caused. Randy pulled something out his pocket and handed it to her. She looked down.

" I was going to propose to you because I thought we could be a family." With that he stood up and left. Mickie looked inside the ring. It said " _To Mickie, you've made me that happiest man on_ _earth_."

* * *

After unhooking her bra he threw in somewhere. Then slid his boxers off. He then cupped her buttocks as she moaned. He slid her thong off. Cupping her two breast, he massaged them. Amy moaned liking the feeling. He kissed every part of her until he came to her navel. He licked it, and looked back up at Amy and she looked at him. He came back up and kissed her.

" Johnny I need you." Amy said after their breath taking kiss. He smiled kissing behind her ear. As he was about to enter, he stopped and got off of her. Amy sat up sad, wondering what happened. She crawled next to him, kissing his shoulder. He looked at her.

" Ames, we cant do this." He said. She frowned.

" Why the hell not. I didn't tell you to stop." She said as she tried to pull him back into the bed.

" Because your grieving. I'm taking advantage of you. When or if we do this, then I want us to be fully into each other." He said looking at her. " I don't want us to regret anything."

" Johnny, I'm not going to regret anything. I just want to be with you." She begged. Kissing him on the lips. He shook his head pulling apart.

" We're not even together Ames." He noticed the sad and disappointed look on her face. He felt her get up off the bed. He herd the bathroom door slam. He sighed, hearing her cry. You don't know how badly he needed her. He wanted to have him inside of her. He wanted to be with her. But he didn't want anyone to have any regrets. Even thou he knew their wouldn't be.

* * *

I know, I know k. R&R...I will post the next chapter soon! 


	10. What Jamii Would Of Wanted

Heres another chapter. I had to revise it, because I didn't like the first one.Hope yall like it. Also PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

MickieFanx0

JohnCenaLover

Miss.Cena

rita louise evans

* * *

John sat two rows back from Lita. The trio was split up. Randy and himself seated beside each other. Mickie sat at least five rows back keeping her distance from Randy. He looked over at his best friend who seemed depressed. He sighed, looking out the window. He called Vince to let him know about Amy's sister, which got them two extra weeks off. The WWE superstar wondered what Amy was doing right now.

Lita sat back in her seat and sighed. This has got to be the worst week in her life. First she finds out that her best friend is anorexic. Next she fights her. Then she finds out that her sister got killed. Lastly she almost had sex with the man she was suppose to hate. She turned the music up on her ipod, resting her eyes.

Randy stared into space, not even talking to John. He wished at this very moment that he never met Mickie. She was one of the few who knew about his past history. Only his parents, siblings, John and Mickie knew. For now he just wanted her to get out of his life. He looked over at John who seemed to be off in his own little world. He sat back shutting his eyes.

Mickie allowed tears to come down her eyes. Nobody was talking to her at all. Except John, who just seemed a little distant. She hugged the fluffy, soft, Spongebob pillow close to her. The lady next to her was knitting. It was really getting to her. The older woman kept hitting her with her elbow.

" Will you PLEASE stop hitting me with your old, wrinkly elbow?" Mickie exclaimed. She didn't mean to come off so mean but it just happened. The lady looked shocked, but just turned away, tilting her nose in the air. Mickie really felt bad.

" Look, I'm sorry-" She attempted to apologize, but instead the woman held up her hand to silence. She got up and went somewhere else. Mickie sighed. Her life was getting harder, and more depressing. The truth was, she kept making herself throw up. It was like second nature now. Food, Throw, and Weight off.

Simple right?

She didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. When she started out she was 120. But now, she was 116. It made her feel good about herself, even if she lost the love of her life, and her best friends.

* * *

After the funeral, everyone sat in Amy's mom's house, just talking about Jamii. Amy insisted that Mickie leave, while her mom insist that she stay. Randy and her were keeping a safe distance away from each other. Things between John and Amy were weird. Meah was asleep on John's lap. When John first met the two year old, he was instantly attached. She was beautiful. Pieces of her natural, long, brunette crinkly hair laid over her face.

" I decided that me and Derik are going to take care of Meah." Corin, Amy's mother said. Amy's eyes widen.

" No. I'll take care of her." Everyone looked at her, expecting her to say she was just joking. When Amy stayed quiet, Corin laughed.

" Amy dear, don't be silly." She laughed again, looking at everyone to laugh along. She stopped, seeing that no one was laughing along with her.

" I'm serious mama. I want to be Meah's guardian." Corin and her husband Derik looked at each other. Corin shook her head.

" Amy listen. You are a wrestler, you travel 300 days a year. If Meah lived with you, then she isn't really getting a childhood." Amy was getting mad. Was her mother saying that she wasn't going to be a good mother? Her brothers and sisters looked at Amy then Corin. The three superstars stayed quiet.

" What are you trying to say? _Lots_ of superstars travel with their children. Right guys?" Amy argued looking at the wrestlers. They nodded.

" Yeah Miss. D." John said. " There are wrestlers who bring their children on the road. So if Meah comes, she wont be alone."

" Well that's their choice. I just don't want my granddaughter to have such a hectic childhood." Corin said. " Besides, when she gets ready to go to school, what are you going to do? You cant possibly put her in a school each city you go to." Amy sighed.

" I know, that's why WWE has tutors. Its like a school by itself. Paul and Stephanie set it up." Amy exclaimed.

" So you want to take our granddaughter away from us? We barely get to see you." Amy sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

" No Mother. I'm not trying to take her_ away_. She can always come and visit." Amy insisted. Corin shook her head once again looking at all her children.

" Are you sure you can handle being a mother? I mean, your so carefree. Maybe it's best if we keep Meah close to us." Amy felt her blood boil.

" YES I can handle it. Why do you want to keep Meah here anyway? So she can hang out with a bunch of old hens?" She narrowed her eyes and sighed. " What I mean is, you've _done_ your _job_. And you did it wonderful. It would be a great experience for me and Mimi." Corin sighed in defeat and smiled.

" Well if your really ready." Amy smiled as did Randy, John and even Mickie. Amy's older sister Olivia stepped up.

" Well I think your going to be a wonderful mother. Jamii would be proud." Amy felt tears spring to her eyes.

" Thanks Livvy."

* * *

Corin hugged Amy. Amy smiled.

" Mom don't worry. We're going to be fine." Corin smiled through her tears. John, Randy and Mickie were in Randy's Hummer H2. Amy kept Meah close to her chest. She smiled down at the little girl. " Mimi, tell grandma bye." The hazel eyed girl smiled, showing her dimples.

" Bye, bye, granwa." Corin smiled, and kissed her cheek.

" Bye, sweetie. Have fun with Aunt Amy. OK." The girl smiled and nodded her head.

" Otay." She said, resting her head on Amy's shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Randy beeped the horn. Amy turned to her mother.

" Well, we better get going. We're going to miss our flight." Corin nodded in understanding, hugging her again. Amy walked to the Hummer and sat Meah on John's lap, and hopped in the back seat. It was a weird ride. Meah just kept talking to John. John not knowing what she was talking about, just shaking his head, acting like he knew what she was talking about. Mickie trying to come up with a idea of trying to get back with Randy. Randy thinking about kicking Mickie out the car, deciding that he wouldn't be that mean. And Amy fantasizing what if would of been like having sex with John.

* * *

They arrived at the airport. They were getting ready to go on the air plane.

" Auntie Amwe, we go on plane?" Meah asked getting nervous. Amy nodded lifting her Spongebob suit case off the ground. " I don' wanna go." Amy looked down on the terrified little girl.

" Why?"

" I scared." Amy smiled, and keeled down.

" There's nothing to be scared of baby. We will be perfectly fine." The little girl looked at her Aunt.

" Prowise?" She asked. Amy smiled.

" Promise." Amy took Meah's hand in her's. John and Randy were already boarding the plane. Mickie were way in back of them. Frankly she didn't give a damn. That was the way she felt at the moment. She and Meah got on the plane. Amy was determined to be a good mother. That was what Jamii would of wanted.

* * *

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, Ya like it. I like it, would you like it, I would totally like it. Would you love it, I would soooooooo like it. Would you REVIEW? I would really REVIEW. Would you to? Do you like my poem, yeah I would totally like my poem. Would you love-Ok enough of that. I have to much sugar in my system. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..lol 


	11. Names, Using, and back to the old ways

Here's another chapter. Had to revise this one too. Hope yall like it. I'm almost positive that I am going to have another update soon! Please REVIEW!!! It would mean the world to me. Special thanks to.. 

TheLegendKiller27

JohnCenaLover

darjh619edge

rita louise evans

* * *

Randy walked down the arena, popping his bubblicious gum. Amy and John were in John's locker room with Meah. He was on his way to the cafeteria, to see most of his friends. He pulled out his side kick 3, not looking where he was going. He looked up and met with the eyes of Mickie James. They looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

" My bad." He said looking down, and trying to go past her. Mickie blocked him, as Randy raised an eye brow. " Is something wrong? I'm trying to get the fuck past." He said harshly. Mickie sighed.

" Randy we need to talk." Her face was pail and bony. Randy cocked his eye brow.

" What? Wanted to tell me your pregnant? Sorry but you used that excuse already." He saw her pained expression, and a tear slide down her cheek. Randy sighed. " Look Mick, what's done is done. WE'RE DONE!" He exclaimed, noticing her jump.

" I'm sorry." Mickie said. She was on the verge of tears. " I really am." She started to walk away until she left her wrist being grabbed.

" Mickie wait." Randy begged. He noticed that he felt alot of bones. He led her into a small closet. " Lets talk." He said reaching up and turning on a light.

" I know that we haven't been on the best terms, but the last 3 months have been hard. I really want to make it work." Mickie felt her face get hot with tears. " I mean friendship wise, I know you have you don't wanna forgive and-" She was stopped when she was pulled into a passionate kiss. She kissed back making it deeper. She smiled as the two started stripping all the way down. Randy pushed her against the wall, lifting her up slightly, pushing into her. Mickie let out a loud moan. " Randy." She couldn't hardly breath, he was going so fast.

" Say my name." He ordered pushing in and out. He kissed her neck.

" Randy!" She nearly screamed, trying to catch her breath. " Baby." She said kissing his neck. She bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming. She almost forgot how amazing he was. He kept pumping in and out of her, speeding his pace more. Mickie moaned, and Randy moaned. He moved out, sliding two fingers into her. Both enjoying the pleasure. Then he took his fingers out slowly. Then he lifted her hands up against the wall, as moved inside of her again. He went slow, picking up the pace. Not long after, Randy was fully inside her.

* * *

" Auntie Amwe look." Amy looked to her left and smiled. Meah was trying to do a flip. She failed completely. She didn't even go halfway over. Amy laughed.

" Keep trying, your going to be a cheerleader soon." The little girl smiled, standing up straight. She hopped over to her aunt, sitting down on her lap.

" Auntie, were mommy?" Amy looked at Meah. She knew she was going to ask where Jamii was sooner or later. She took a deep breath.

" Mommy's in heaven." The little girls eyes widen.

" When she come back?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Amy sighed and gently stroked her hair.

" Mommy isn't coming back." Amy saw tears forming in the little girls eyes. Meah laid her head on Amy's chest.

" She leave me?" Amy felt her shirt get wet. She lifted the little girl up and made her look her in the eyes.

" She never is going to leave you." Amy said wiping her tears. " She's always in here." She pointed toward Meah's heart. Meah looked confused.

" How she get in dere? Mommy to big to fit." Amy felt the urge to laugh, but instead shook her head.

" Baby, mommy's body isn't in your heart. Her spirit is." Meah looked even more confused. Amy took notice and tried to explain. " You cant see mommy, but she loves you." Meah stopped crying and nodded.

" You be my new mommy?" She asked. Amy was shocked. What was she suppose to say?

" If you want me to be." Amy didn't want to take Jamii's place. But in her heart, she felt Jamii smiling down. Tears started to shine in her eyes. The girl nodded.

" Johnny be my daddy?"

Okay, this was more of a shocker.

She couldn't answer for John. If she did then she didnt know what she would say. Sure John loved Meah, and he knew her for three months. Just as if right on time, John walked in. He smiled, picked Meah up, and spun her around. She giggled.

" I'm here for a package." He joked, Amy smiled. She forgot that she had to do a match, so John was watching Meah.

" Hi Johnny!" Meah laughed. John smiled.

" Hey shorty. You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded wildly. " Say bye to Auntie." John let her down. She went to Amy and kissed her.

" Bye-bye mommy." Amy was shocked as so was John. She skipped over to John and smiled.

" Ready." John picked her up, and said goodbye to Amy. Then they walked out the door.

* * *

" So does this mean were back together?" Mickie asked, buttoning up her shirt. Randy looked up from putting on his jeans. He shook his head.

" No." He said simply. Mickie was taken back.

" What do you mean no." Mickie asked. This was not what she expected.

" How does it feel to be used? How does it feel for somebody to lie to you?" He asked. Mickie looked confused.

" You used me?" He voice becoming shaky. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He used her to get sex.

" Damn right. Now you feel like I did." He received a hard slap. Mickie had tears coming down her cheeks.

" I thought you loved me." She cried. She slapped him again, before walking out the closet.

* * *

Amy had just finished her match and was going to the woman's locker room. When she walked in, she saw Mickie sobbing really hard. She wanted to walk away, but she didn't have the guts.

" Mickie what's the matter?" Amy asked coming closer. Mickie looked up, and then looked down at her lap. She wiped her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

" Nothing." Amy came closer and sat on the couch next to her.

" Bullshit Mick." Mickie looked at Amy who looked sincere. Sighing, she wiped her nose again and looked at her use to be best friend.

" Randy used me." Before getting it out, she cried again. Amy quickly hugged her wondering what was going on. " He had sex with me, and then he admitted that he used me. I know I deserve it. It's just, I feel really horrible that I lied that I was pregnant. I would take it back if I could, but I cant." She cried again. For once in three months, she felt that she could talk to her best friend.

" I know." Amy whispered. " Why are you doing this to yourself Mickie?" Amy asked. Mickie sighed knowing what she was talking about.

" I'm a pig." Mickie cried. Amy motioned her to get up. She did. Amy led her to a long length mirror.

" What do you see?" Amy asked. " Look close." Mickie looked at herself. To be honest she looked unhealthy. She looked skinner than she thought. She stayed silent. Amy smiled, knowing what she saw.

" You see what I mean. You need help. Maybe you need to talk to someone. Mick, this is tearing us apart." Mickie let more tears slid down her face. She knew she need help. She just didn't want to face it.

" I don't need help. Ok." She insisted. Amy sighed, frowning.

" You know what Mickie, you do need help and I'm willing to help you. But if your not willing to get help then I cant help you. My sister already died because she was in denial. I don't need my best friend going to." Amy let a tear drop down her cheek. She walked out the locker room, leaving Mickie to think to herself.

* * *

Yall like it?????????? Press the purple button and REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Not Understanding

Well heres another chapter. Hope yall review. And heres to my wonderful reviewers...I REALLY LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!

MickieFanx0

JohnCenaLover

darjh619edge

JeffHardy724

csimiamigirl73

MissPhilippinesSuperStar

Kyukon-kitsune

rita louise evans

Thank all of you for reviewing. It means to world to me. Sooooo heres another chapter.

* * *

_1 month later..._

" These classes are really killing me Amy." Mickie laughed. Amy shook her head going through a rack. Then she looked to her left. Meah was knocking clothes off the racks.

" Mimi stop...Well at least it's helping." Amy said to her best friend. Meah looked up at her aunt, and smiled. They were currently in the mall, getting Meah some clothes while Amy was talking to her best friend on the phone. Mickie decided to take the classes. She really didn't want to loose all the people she loved.

" Yeah it is. Amy theirs something I've been meaning to talk to you about but it has to be in person." Mickie whispered. Amy raised an eye brow, and went over to Meah, picking her up.

" Okay. You can come to my house in a hour. We should be home. You need to watch Meah sometime, I never can do shopping with her around." Amy shook her head, as Meah stuck her thumb in her mouth. Mickie laughed.

" Okay. See you in an hour."

" Okay I love you." Amy said. She attempted to say that to everyone she talked to. Because tomorrow isn't promised.

" I love you too, bye." Mickie hung up. Amy shook her head at her niece. Boy was she a handful. But all in all, she was really glad about the situation. Meah still called her "mommy" and surprisingly, Amy was proud with that. She even called John "daddy" if she was trying to get something, or just felt like calling him daddy. They hadn't herd from Dan at all, and Amy was quite relieved, and mad. Randy and John had to go to a house show.

* * *

Meah was now in bed. Amy was relieved. She swore that girl had more energy than a Energizer battery. Now she was on the couch, waiting for Mickie to arrive. Then she herd the doorbell ring. She got up and answered it, revealing a crying Mickie. Amy embraced her with a hug. Then she led both of them to the couch.

" What's the matter?" Amy asked. Mickie wiped her tears and sighed.

" Amy I know your going to think that I such a horrible person, and your not going to believe me and-" She stopped when she interrupted.

" What is it Mickie. What's wrong?" The red head asked. The brunette took a deep breath.

" I might be pregnant." Amy eyes widen. She let the past get the best of her.

" Stop bullshitin' Mick. Who's the fuckin daddy?" Mickie stood up and shook her head. She knew that Amy wouldn't believe her. She let tears run down her cheeks.

" Randy, I should get going. I knew you wouldn't believe me." Amy relieved what she did, and sighed deeply. Mickie grabbed her purse off the couch, and was ready to walk out the door.

" Mick wait." Mickie stopped and turned around. " I'm sorry." Amy apologized. Mickie came to Amy.

" I'm sorry about what I did in the past. But I didn't wish for this to happen." Amy nodded in understanding.

" You wanna go buy a test to be positive?" Amy asked, as Mickie went in her purse and grabbed a box.

" Already in head of you." Amy smiled, as her best friend went to bathroom.

_15 minutes later..._

Mickie paced around in the bathroom. Amy sat on the toilet seat.

" It's time." The red head said. Mickie stopped pacing and looked at her best friend. She nodded, and closed her eyes.

" Okay." Both of them looked at the white stick that laid on the sink counter. " I want you to read it." Amy looked at her.

" Are you sure?" Amy asked, as Mickie nodded. Amy slowly lifted the stick up. " Remember, one line means pregnant, two mean not pregnant. Ready?" Mickie nodded, biting nervously on her finger nails.

" More than I'll ever be." Mickie replied. Amy looked slowly at the stick.

" Well there are no worries." Mickie looked up. Does this mean she wasn't pregnant?

" What do you mean?" Mickie asked.

" There are no worries. Your going to be a great mother." Amy smiled. Mickie frowned. This was NOT good. Randy wouldn't understand. He wouldn't except the baby. Mickie felt hot tears come to her eyes, as Amy hugged her.

'' It's going to be alright."

* * *

I know it sucks. But the next chapter will be really good. READ AND REVIEW!!! John and Randy will be in the next chapter.. 


	13. Almost There

I guys. The reason I'm updating quick is because I'm going to start school soon, and I don't know when I will be able to update anytime soon. But I'm glad you guys enjoy to quick update. Special thanks to:

csimiamigirl73

MissPhilippinesSuperStar

MickieFanx0

JohnCenaLover

rita louise evans

TheLegendKiller27

Thanks. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Also R&R. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

_A month later _

" You have to tell him sometime." Amy said as she pushed Meah up on her hip to keep from sliding. Mickie sighed as she walk towards the Woman's Locker Room.

" I know, I just don't want to tell him now." Amy looked at her and and nodded hesitantly. Both women walked into the room full of Divas.

" Hi babes." Candice smiled as she waved at the two divas. Amy and Mickie smiled.

" Hi Candy." Mickie greeted, waving to the other girls also.

" Let me see my baby." Jillian laughed, walking over to Amy. Jillian held her arms out, as Amy gave her the sleeping baby. Jillian rocked her carefully, not wanting to wake her. " Aaron will love her. He's around her age. I'm bringing him on the road with me next week." Amy smiled, as she took a seat on the couch.

" Well gotta see my new boyfriend." Beth Phoenix said, looking at Mickie then walking out the door. Mickie shrugged it off. She never could stand Beth. They never were friends.

" What the hell is wrong with her?" Mickie asked, looking at her manicured fingernails. All the Divas looked at each other, deciding who should tell her.

" Umm...Mickie, Beth is dating Randy." Michelle McCool said, unsure of how Mickie would react. Mickie just shrugged as if she didn't care. The truth was, it felt as if her heart was breaking.

" You ok sweetie?" Maria asked. Mickie nodded, trying to hold in her tears.

" Sure. We have to move on somehow. Right?" Mickie smiled, as her best friend looked at her. She felt really bad.

* * *

" Ha! That's the fourth time I beat your ass!" John yelled, as he dropped the controller. Randy groaned.

" You got lucky." He insisted. They herd a knock on the door. " Coming!" He yelled, as he glared at John, before walking away. He opened it to reveal his girlfriend.

" Hey baby." He said as he kissed her. Beth smiled, kissing him back.

" Get a room!" They herd from behind them. Beth frowned, breaking away from Randy. She looked behind him and glared.

" Shut the hell up." She said, John narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the bitch at all.

" This is my fuckin Locker room so-" He was interrupted by his best friend.

" Guys stop." John mumbled something, and stood up.

" I gotta get ready for my match." He brushed past them, while Beth had a satisfied smirk on her face. Randy on the other hand, sighed, inviting Beth inside.

* * *

" Mickie, your up for a match in a half in hour." A stage hand person peeked in the Woman's Locker room. Mickie and Amy exchanged a look. She couldn't wrestle, she was pregnant.

" Umm, I guys I'll be right back." Mickie said, rushing out the room. She walked down the long corridor, nervously. She sucked in a deep breath as she walked in Vince McMahon's office. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

" Come in." She herd a female's voice, she walked in relieved when she found out it was Stephanie. Stephanie smiled, as she bounced Aurora in her arms. " Mickie what brings you here? You have a match to get ready for." Mickie forced a smile.

" Yeah Steph, about that. I've been meaning to tell you that I cant do the match." Stephanie raised an eye brow, as Aurora laid her head on her chest.

" Why not?" She asked, rubbing Aurora's back. Mickie held in a breath, and let it out.

" Steph, If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?" Stephanie quickly nodded, as she kept rubbing her daughters back.

" I'm pregnant." Stephanie smiled.

" That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you Mick." Mickie smiled. " Your going to be a great mother." Mickie kept smiling, proud to hear those words.

" Thank you Steph. But remember to tell no one." Stephanie nodded slowly.

" Why?" She asked, as she looked down at the little girl who was half asleep.

" Because...I don't want anyone to know, if, or until I tell Randy." Stephanie raised her eye brow.

" I thought you two broke up."

" Yeah we did then we had had sex in the closet.." Stephanie giggled.

" The closet huh." Mickie laughed.

" I know. Cheesy. But I'm scared of how well he'll take it." Mickie sighed. Stephanie looked down at her daughter.

" Well I wish you the best. And all I can say is that it is worth it." Mickie smiled and looked down at the sleeping girl.

* * *

Amy laid Meah on her bed. Smiling, she kissed her forehead gently. She walk out, leaving the door ajar. Heading down the stairs, she was ready to call Mickie when the door bell rung. Getting up from the couch, she walked to the door, revealing a person that she hadn't expected.

" John, What are you doing here?" Amy asked, moving aside to let him in. John smiled.

" Hello to you to." Amy blushed, as she closed the door. " I was wondering if you wanted company. I'm pretty bored?" Amy smiled, as the two sat on the living room couch.

" How thoughtful of you even if it is 12:00." John smiled, looking at her.

" Thank you. Thank you very much." He said, sounding too much like Elvis Presley. " Soooo, what about some movies?" Amy nodded, setting up and going to her D.V.D collection.

" Ummmm, lets see... I've got the Wedding Date, The Notebook, Beaches..." Her voice trailed off, as John mad a face.

" All you got is chick flicks." Amy laughed, still going through her collection. " I at least thought that, you would man up."

" What? I have a couple of " mannish" movies. Lets see...ooh I've got Final Destination 2." John smiled.

" Good. Put her in." Amy shook her head slightly. She hated the movie. She only got it because Matt and Jeff use to watch it all the time. She put the D.V.D in and sat next to John. During half of the movie, she felt her self snuggle next to John. Laying her head on his chest. Then it all came back. The feelings that she had a Hawaii. She looked up at him, he was sooo into the movie. Sighing, she laid her head back on his chest, snuggling closer.

30 mins later...

" That was the best freekin' movie ever!" John said excitedly. Amy tried to wipe the terrified look on her face. She really, really, hated it now.

" Yeah...that was just...awesome." Amy tried to hide her sarcasm. It took everything in her to not grab and kiss him right this minute. They looked in to each other eyes, as Amy came closer.

" I should get going." John said standing up. Amy nodded, trying to hide the hurt she felt. Saying goodbye to John, they agreed to have another movie night, the next day.

* * *

The next day...

" Okay, whats wrong with you?" Mickie asked taking a spoonful of ice-cream. Amy smiled. Mickie was eating right again, and getting use to the mother thing.

" I don't know." Amy admitted. " Last night was wonderful, if he just kissed me...I just don't know. Where like ...I don't know." Amy shrugged. " He said to have another movie night, this time with Meah, and he said after the autograph signing he had." Amy said, taking Mickie's spoon. Mickie frowned. This pregnancy thing really was making her hungry.

" Do you want to be with him?" She said snatching her spoon from Amy. Amy narrowed her eyes, grabbing it back, before taking a spoonful of the Hagen Das ice-cream. Both were sitting in Mickie's kitchen.

" Of course. It's just confusing. Besides enough about me. Your love life is fucked up too." Mickie narrowed her eyes, once again snatching her spoon.

" Get your own spoon. And thanks for rubbing it in my face." Amy smiled, before looking in the living room, seeing Meah was fully into the T.V.

" I mean, you still haven't told your baby daddy about the baby." Mickie sighed, shoving ice-cream in her mouth. " Your a month preggo Mick."

" I know okay. I'm actually going to tell him...soon." She insisted, putting her hands in her head. Amy raised an eye brow.

" How soon?" Mickie shrugged. " You have to tell him Bubbles. It's been a month already." Amy said, using the nick name she gave Mickie a long time ago. Mickie looked up.

" He probably doesn't want to be bothered with me and this baby. He has Beth." Amy shook her head.

" Who the hell is Beth? She's nothing compared to you. You know Randy still has feelings for you." Amy reassured her. Mickie put her head down.

" Is tomorrow soon enough?"

* * *

" Oh my god. I cant believe you two got me in this crap." John whispered, shaking his head.

" Shhhh Johnny. No talking durin' movie." Meah held her pointer to her closed lips, signing John to be quiet, before turning around to watch the movie. Amy let out a soft laugh, as John sent her a glare. The three were currently occupying Amy's king sized bed. Amy was on the right side, Meah was in the middle, and John was on the left side, nearing the hallway. Meah decided to watch " High School Musical 2". So all three cuddled on the bed, watching the movie. John looked at Amy who really was enjoying the movie. She looked so beautiful, in her sweats, and her hair pulled into a high pony tail. Once the movie was over, Meah was half asleep, and insisted that she wasn't tired.

" I no tired." She argued, as she yawned. She looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute now. Amy laughed, as she looked over at John. He just laughed.

" Mimi, you should go to bed, you about to fall asleep." Amy said. Meah just shook her head as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands. Amy looked at John for support. He was just as sleepy as Meah was. He yawned.

" Yeah shorty. You should rest up. Go get your beauty sleep." After arguing with Meah to go to sleep some more, she finally gave in, and John helped her to bed. He came back into the room, laying on his side.

" I take it your crashing here tonight." Amy stated quietly.

He was really making this hard for her.

" I take it you right." Amy nodded.

" Night Anthony." He grinned as she called him his middle name.

" Night Christine." Amy smiled, as she turned off the lights. Both went to bed. In the middle of the night, John woke up to having someone shake him. He rubbed his eyes and moved slightly, not trying to wake up Amy. Once the sleep was out of his eyes, he noticed it was Meah. She stood by him, still shaking him.

" What's the matter shorty?" He asked quietly. The girl stopped shaking him.

" I had bad dream." She whispered. John smiled, sat up, and lifted her off the floor. He sat her in the middle of the bed.

" Well it's okay baby." He said gently, helping her into the bed. He laid down next to her, as her eyes slightly closed. John smiled, still stroking her hair. Meah was halfway asleep.

" I love you daddy."

Okay what was with the mommy and daddy thing?

John smiled. He really didn't mind. He loved her. Sure he was shocked. He touched her cheek.

" I love you too shorty." Then the "father" and "daughter" went to sleep.

* * *

LIKE? R&R 


	14. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

Heres another chapter...Special thanks to...

JohnCenaLover

rita louise evans

csimiamigirl73

I LOVE YALL :)

* * *

Mickie walked down the hallway of the hotel, taking a sip of her Gatorade. Sighing deeply, she put the top back on. Today was the day she was going to tell Randy about the baby. She promised Amy that she would tell him. When she arrived at the right room, she closed her eyes for a split second, before slowly knocking. Waiting for at least two minutes, the door opened to reveal Beth in nothing but a long t-shirt.

" Can I help you?" She asked harshly. Mickie frowned.

" Is Randy here?" Mickie asked, trying to be nice. Beth narrowed her eyes.

" What the fuck do you want him for?" Mickie tried her hardest to not fight Beth. She couldn't. Taking a deep, deep breath, Mickie forced a smile.

" You can't answer my question with a question." Beth frowned not enjoying the little " game" Mickie was playing. Hearing Randy's voice, Beth turned around to see the topless Randy standing in the door way.

" What the hell do you want?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms loosely around Beth's waist. Beth turned back to Mickie with a smirk on her face.

" I have to um, tell you something." Mickie managed to say, as she felt extremely uncomfortable. Randy laid his head on Beth's shoulders.

" What." He said. " What does Mickie James have to tell me?" He asked. Mickie gripped her Gatorade tightly. She looked at Beth.

" In private." She said slowly. Randy shook his head. " Please?" Mickie pleaded.

" No. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to my girlfriend." Beth smirked again, moving so Mickie can come into the room. Mickie felt tears spring to her eyes. She hesitated before going inside. She had to get it out of the way somehow. Randy was being a asshole. But could you really blame him?

" So, what is it you want to tell us?" Beth said, sitting down on the bed. Mickie narrowed her eyes.

" Well for starters, I didn't have shit to say to you." Beth rolled her eyes, before looking at her finger nails carefully. Randy cleared his throat.

" So, what did you come here for?" He asked, pulling Beth off the bed, sitting down himself, then pulling her down to sit on his lap. Mickie looked on wanting to puke.

" Before I say what I have to say, I really want us to be in private." Beth laughed.

" Are you serious? This is MY boyfriend. What ever is effecting him, is MY concern." Randy lowered his head.

" Will it make you hurry up?" He asked. Mickie nodded. Randy turned to Beth. " Baby please leave. I promise I'll tell you everything. Brooke is down the hall." He said as he kissed her. Beth frowned not liking this decision. But instead of arguing, she left quickly.

" Now what is it. What is so important that you made me and my beautiful girlfriend get up from bed?" Mickie took a deep breath.

" I know your not going to believe me-" She stopped when Randy interrupted.

" I said make it quick." He ordered. Mickie held on to her Gatorade bottle.

" I'm pregnant." Mickie closed her eyes. It was quiet for three minutes. Randy was trying to take in the news.

" Soooo, we're back to lying now huh." He said as Mickie opened her eyes. She looked at Randy, who had gotten off the bed.

" No Randy. I'm serious this time. I even have the test to prove it." She pulled the white stick from her pocketbook. Moving closer she handed it to Randy who snatched it away. He looked at it carefully.

' Who helped you in this little scheme?" He asked as he looked up at her. Mickie felt more tears build up, before taking the test out of his hand. She put it in her pocketbook.

" I know I made a mistake at first okay." She wiped a tear off her cheek. Both were looking at each other carefully in the eyes.

" Mickie are you that jealous that you would do this again." Randy asked laughing a bit. Mickie raised an eye brow.

" What are you talking about."

" Are you that desperate to get me back. Using the same exact lie. Are you jealous of me and Bethy that much?" Mickie felt a tear slide down her cheek.

" NO! I AM NOT JEALOUS OKAY. I JUST WANT MY BABY TO HAVE A FATHER!" She yelled at him, running a hand through her hair.

" HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT?" He yelled back, running a hand over his face.

" A month ago. When ya know, when YOU USE ME!" She yelled and cried at him. Randy looked at her.

" Well if you are pregnant, I don't want to see you or that child. I don't want anything to do with it." He whispered, as Mickie looked at him in shock.

" What do you me-"

" Get out." He ordered.

" Randy ple-''

" I said GET OUT!" He yelled making the young woman jump. Mickie wiped her tears as she made her way towards the door.

" Fine, but I will NEVER, EVER forgive you for this." She cried softly, as she went out the door. Randy watched her leave. When she walked out, he buried his face in his hands and cried.

* * *

Mickie knocked on the hotel door.

" Mickie what happened?" Amy asked, as she led Mickie in. Mickie laid on the bed sobbing.

" He-he-he said he wants nothing to do with me or the baby." Mickie looked at her best friend in shock. She didn't actually think that Randy would turn them down. Sighing, she sat next to the brunette rubbing her back.

" It's going to be okay Mick. You always got me." Mickie cried some more before sitting up hugging her best friend.

" I love you Ames. I really do." Amy felt tears spring to her eyes. She hugged her tighter. She felt bad for Mickie, she really did. Mickie let go and smiled through her tears.

" Where's Mimi?'' She asked, looking around the hotel room. Amy smiled.

" With Jillian, her son Aaron, and Melina. They all went shopping. They should be back soon." Amy stated. The two fell quiet.

" Do you think I'm going to be a good mother?" Mickie asked, rubbing her very small bump. Amy smiled brightly.

" Of course. You are wonderful with kids. Very patient, caring and open-minded. Your the kind of person how mothers can take lessons from. You are mother like material." Mickie smiled looking down at her belly.

" Well baby, your Auntie is a terrific person." Amy smiled brightly.

* * *

The next chapter will revolve around John/Amy...with a little Mickie...R&R 


	15. Missing You

okay, I'm trying to get a least two chapters in before school starts!!!!

Special thanks to:

rita louise evans

csimiamigirl73

JeffHardy724

MissPhilippinesSuperStar

Kennedy2006 : ) LOVE YALL!!!

* * *

2 months later...

By now, everyone knew about the pregnancy. Many people coming to Mickie and con graduating Mickie. Others, like Beth, they ignored her. Mickie really didn't mind. She was glad that many people supported her. Randy still ignored her. Every time they passed each other in the hall, they acted as though they were strangers. The WWE wrestlers knew that Randy was the father, and not taking up for his responsibility. However, some knew what Mickie did, and not really liking it. But over all, Randy and Mickie needed to work things out, at least for the baby.

" No mom, I'm not walking to much." Mickie groaned. Meah giggled, knowing that Mickie's mom was driving her crazy. Mickie looked down at the little girl smiling before going into Against All Odds. Meah and Mickie were spending some quality time together. And John and Amy had to go to Florida for a show. So Mickie was watching Meah, since she took a break from wrestling. So what better then shopping.

" Okay...Mom I gotta go...okay...yeah...right...I love you too...bye." Mickie sighed in relief when she pressed a button on her i phone. Letting Meah's hand go for a second, she put it in her purse. She grabbed Meah's hand again before leading her to a rack.

* * *

" That was long." John chuckled, getting in his . Amy nodded in agreement. " And I'm really tired." He said driving out the parking lot.

" Yeah." She replied. " Lets stop and get something to eat." John nodded and soon the two WWE superstars were at a nice diner. Both got out of the Lamborghini , their stomachs growling each passing minute. When they were seated at a private area, they ordered their food.

" So Johnny. Have you talked to your best friend lately?" Amy asked, as John shook his head, taking a sip of his Sprite.

" Nope. Lately, he has his head stuck up his ass. His number on thing is Beth." Amy sighed in disbelief. " I don't know what's going on lately."

" Here ya go." The waitress said, handing them both their food. " You know you two make a cute couple." John and Amy look at her. " Enjoy." She said leaving the red head and brunette haired superstars embarrassed.

" Did you hear her." Amy laughed nervously. " A couple ...yeah right." She laughed again hoping that John would disagree.

" I know...that stupid...with you...never." He laughed again picking up his fork. Amy tried to hide her disappointment.

" Yeah." She said, picking up her fork, pushing her food around with it. John looked up from eating, with his eye brow raised.

" Ames, is something the matter?" He asked, as he touched her hand that was currently lying on the on the table. Amy quickly snatched it away, silently cursing to herself, wishing she hadn't.

" No." She smiled. John shook his head, knowing something was up. He put his fork down, looking into her eyes.

" What's wrong?" He asked. Amy sighed, putting her fork back down.

" I don't want to talk about it." She said, looking away. She felt her face get hot. She couldn't cry now. Not in front of John. She didn't want to tell him the huge crush she had been sporting on him for four months.

" Okay. But when we get out of here, were talking about it in the car." John ordered. Amy sighed once again, before taking a sip of her soda.

* * *

Randy looked at the phone, wondering if he should call her. It was true. She was pregnant with his baby for two months. You even could see a little bump. It was just soooo hard. She hurt him so much. Now she was having something that meant the world to him. Staring at the sidekick 3, he reached his hand to pick it up.

" Baby, you wouldn't believe how that slut is playing all innocent." Beth's voice roared through the hotel room. Randy take his hand back, looking to where his girlfriend was.

" What are you talking about?" He asked from the soft bed. Beth sat next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

" Your suppose to be " baby mama"." Beth said. " She's going around acting innocent. And people feeding into her lies." Randy looked confused.

" What are you taking about."

" I mean. C'mon the baby isn't yours." Randy stared at her. " You know, like I know, like that slut knows, that you are not the father." She said, making her voice sound like Maury.

" Now Beth, lets not get a head of our self." He insisted. He knew the baby was his. Beth looked at him. " I mean, I did have sex with her around the time she got pregnant." He defended said, Mickie.

" Are you saying you want to be the father of this baby?" She asked, standing up from the bed. Randy stayed silent. He really, really wanted to be the father of the baby. " Fine. Go be with the bitch. Because just like like last year, we're so over." With that, she walked out the door.

* * *

" Auntie Mickie." Meah said, as she laid her head on Mickie's chest. Mickie looked up from the movie, and looked down at the little girl. The two were at Mickie's house watching Disney Channel.

" Yeah baby." Mickie smiled, stroking her hair. Meah looked down, with tears in her eyes.

" Uncle Randy don love us no more?" She asked, letting the tears come down her cheeks. Mickie winced at his name. At this point, she hated him.

" Of course." She said, trying not to cry also. She looked down at Meah and seen her tears come down more.

" Den, why I no see him?" She asked. It was true, Meah really didn't see Randy in two months. All because it was Beth. He completely shut everyone out of his life.

" Well Mimi, Uncle Randy has been working really hard." Mickie tried to explain. Why was she sticking up for him?

" Daddy work too, an I see him." Meah replied, as Mickie wiped her tears. Mickie sighed. What she was about to do was really, really stupid. But she wanted to make Meah feel better.

" How about we give him a call."

* * *

" So you mind telling me why you were so up tight?" John asked, driving on the road. Amy sighed.

" John, I said I don't want to talk about it." She insisted, keeping her eyes on the road. John turned to looked at her for a split second. She looked sad.

" Was it because of me?" He asked, turning his eyes on the road. " If, I did, then I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Ames." He said sincerely. Amy looked at him.

" John it wasn't you. It's me." John looked at her like she was crazy.

" What do you mean, it's you?" He asked. " Remember when we said we were going to be honest with each other? Remember that?"

" Fine. But if I tell you would you not freak out?" John laughed. Amy took a deep breath. She was going to tell John that she might love him.

" Promise." She took another breath.

" I-I- I got really bad cramps." She couldn't tell him right now. John looked at her, his mouth forming in a oval like shape.

" Oh." John said. " Hope you feel better."

* * *

Randy looked at his phone, seeing it was Mickie he quickly picked it up. He really wanted to apologize for being a asshole for the last three months.

" Hello." He tried to not to sound too excited. Instead of hearing Mickie's voice, it was replaced by a little one.

" Uncle Randy." Randy broke into a smile. He really missed the little girl very much. He was sooo stupid, to let Beth keep him from her.

" Hi sweet pea." He stated in a soft voice. On the other end, Meah smiled.

" I miss you." Randy smiled to hear those words.

" I miss you too sweet pea."

" Wen I see you 'gain?" She asked, her voice becoming soft.

" Soon baby. I really miss you. Were are you?" He asked, curious of why she had Mickie's phone.

" I wif Auntie Mickie. We watch movie." She sounded happy. " You watch wif us 'morrow?" She asked, hopefully. Randy sighed. He didn't really think it was a good idea at the moment.

" Ummm, I don't know sweet pea. I'll think about it. Where's Aunt Mickie?" He hoped she would talk to him. He wanted to be a father to the innocent baby. Nothing could keep him from his child.

" Uncle Randy I gotta go. I love you." With that she hung up. Randy sighed, knowing for sure Mickie didn't want to talk to him. Somehow, he had to make it up from dissing his friends, and his one true love Mickie Laree James.

* * *

okay sucks, but REVIEW!!!! Next chapter will be better!!! 


	16. Are You Kidding?

Here is another chapter; Special thanks too:D

alana2awesome

RatedRKCena

rita louise evans

csimiamigirl73

JeffHardy724 :)

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

2 months later...

Mickie scooped ice-cream into her bowl. She sighed thinking about Randy. Not once had he come and check up on her at all. He lost all connection with her, Amy, Meah and even John. She sat on the couch, taking a scoop of the ice-cream and a bite of her Snickers bar beside her. Then the doorbell rang. She rose from the couch to go to the door.

" Hi Jill, Steph, Ames. What are you all doing here?" She asked, Jillian Hall, Amy Dumas, and Stephanie McMahon smiled. Jillian and Stephanie looked at Amy as she looked at Mickie.

" Well Mick, since you are a soon to be mom, we thought that you could practice a little." Mickie looked at the three of them, with a questionable look.

" What are you three bitches talking about?" She asked, raising a eye brow, rubbing her swollen belly.

" Well this 6 month pregnancy thing turned you into a real bitch huh?" Stephanie joked, as Mickie sent her a glare. " What we mean is can you babysit for us. We have to go to Vegas for a show." Mickie's mouth dropped open.

" You want me to watch a a three year old, a two year old, and a 11 -old baby?" She asked, shaking her head. " What is this? Babysitting 101."

" No baby. Were trying to help you." Jillian reassured her. " Please with a jar of cherries on top?" She asked, poking her bottom lip out. Mickie sighed. Maybe this would be a good idea.

" How long?" Stephanie, Jillian, and Amy smiled.

" A week." Looking a Amy, she sighed once more, and nodded.

" Fine." She agreed. " But if any of your kids are a pain in the ass I'm killing them."

* * *

" Stop throwing your food!" John exclaimed. " Aaron, Meah, Rora stop it!" The three toddlers just laughed, as Aaron threw a big spoonful of apple sauce and threw it on a wall next to him. John quickly picked the young boy out the high chair and took the spoon away from him. Before scolding at him, he felt something hit his back. He looked over and saw his daughter laughing.

" Daddy look. I throw my 'sauce like A'ron." John closed his eyes as he felt on his back. Sighing he removed his hand, going to look on the counter for a napkin. He was trying to serve lunch. And he was trying to watch the kids while the woman went to talk to Mickie which was at least a 2 hours away.

" Uncle John! Look at 'Rora!" Aaron laughed, looking at the 11 month old. In her high chair, Aurora Rose decided to bathe herself in her apple juice. John closed his eyes again, feeling a slight headache coming on. Aurora laughed, taking her carrots and dumping them on her head. Rubbing his temple, John wondered when the girls would be back.

" Daddy I fin'ish." Meah called from her high chair. John opened his eyes, and looked at the two year old and sighed.

" Mimi, you didn't eat anything. Mommy is going to be mad." The girl pouted, poking her lower lip out.

" I full tho." She insisted. " I wan' to plway with A'ron." She pouted, with tears in her eyes. John sighed, and went over to her. Scared to pick her up because of the gravy, grape juice and pieces of meat she was sporting. The girl held her arms up. John picked her up, away from his shirt and put her down. She smiled and ran to Aaron as the two ran into the living room.

" Don't get anything dirty!" He yelled after them. He was sure the two toddlers weren't paying any attention to him. Now it was just Aurora and him.

" Come on baby. You want to eat don't you." The little girl just looked at him with wide eyes. John smiled and took a stool and sat in front of the baby. He looked around. Amy wasn't going to be happy with the kitchen at all. There were baby food all over the counters and chairs. It was as if a bear came in and threw everything around.

" Alright monkey. Let's feed you." He stood up and made his way towards the baby bag Stephanie left for him. He grabbed baby food and sat back on the stool. " Alright. Open up for the train." He said, as he curved the spoon going towards Aurora. The baby smiled, as she accepted the food. John did another one and the baby kept eating.

* * *

" Terrance is really getting on my nerves." Jillian complained. " He is so clueless."

" I'm sure he is going to pop the question soon babe." Stephanie suggested. " It took Hunter a while." Jillian sighed.

" I want him to propose now. It's been 3 years already. I am patiently waiting. He accepts Aaron and treats him like a son. And Ron just adores him." The blond leaned back.

" You just have to wait. I'm sure he is going to do it soon. Men take their time. " Jillian nodded.

" So Amy what is up with Johnny and you?" She asked as Stephanie turned the corner. They were heading to Amy's house.

" Nothing." The red head simple replied, pulling out her cell phone. Jillian raised an eye brow.

" What do you mean nothing? It's not everyday that you hate the man, share a room with him and now share a child with him, Miss. Dumas. Now tell me what is going on?" Amy just shrugged.

" Well I'm not your everyday girl." Jillian was going to respond, but instead she shut her mouth, knowing not to press on.

* * *

Randy Orton laid in his bed, thinking about how he fucked up. He was going to go to Mickie, but he didn't have the guts. How stupid can he be? The door bell rang. Hesitantly, he went to answer it.

" Hello are you Randy Orton?" Lady asked, as pulled a girl near her by the arm. Randy sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for fans.

" What do you want? An autograph?" He asked. The lady shook her head..

" No. Not at all. I am from Child Care Services. This one over here is your daughter." The lady grabbed the girl in front of him. Randy raised an eye brow. Was this a joke?

" What are you talking about?" He asked. The lady pulled out a picture letting the girl go. The girl glared at her, fixing her outfit.

" Tabby." Randy whispered, rubbing his thumb over the picture. He looked up from it.

" Mr. Orton, Miss. Montez died on a plane crash. I'm sorry." Randy looked at her in disbelief. " Miss. Montez said in letters that you were Aubrey's father. She wanted you to take care of her if something shall happen to her. We will be back in three months to check on you. Good luck." The girl identified as Aubrey frowned at the women as she left.

" Hey Wayona, where the hell do you think your going!" Aubrey screamed at the lady. The lady only got in her car.

" Yeah!" Randy yelled. He couldn't raise a child. Aubrey rolled her eyes at him as she walked in the house as Randy moved aside. He closed the door as the girl blinked at him.

" I cant believe they left me with you." Then she looked up at the ceiling. " Mama what were you thinking!" Randy looked in disbelief at the girl.

" Look sit on the couch, I'll be right back." Aubrey muttered a whatever before she sat down. Randy hurried into the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Mickie picked up the phone.

" Hello." She greeted, sitting on the couch rubbing her swollen belly.

" Hi Mickie." Mickie sat up on the couch. Surprised.

" Randy?"

" Yeah babe. Sorry for being a ass for the pass months. I really want to be in the baby's life." Mickie smiled hearing those words.

" Thank you. Is that all?"

" No. I need your help." Mickie raised her eye brow taking a bite out of her pickle. He sounded desperate.

" Alright..."

" Okay. I'll meet you at Don Pepys for breakfast." Then he hung up.

* * *

" Stop." John said to the two toddlers, taking Amy's trophy out of Meah hands. She was going to throw it to Aaron.

" But Daddy, I plway ca'ch." John smiled down at her. " I know baby, but not with mommy's trophy. You can get hurt." Meah just shrugged before she grabbed Aaron. With the two together they were unstoppable. Not to mention when Shane's son's joined the two.

" Be quiet guys. I put the baby to sleep." He yelled. Not long after he herd Aurora wake up crying. Sighing, he went upstairs only to have the phone ring. He picked it up.

" AMY! Thank god, When are you guys going to get here?" He asked. " Hopefully soon."

" Sorry John, I have some bad news." Amy said on the other line. " We're stuck. A patently blondie over there forgot to but gas in the tank. I don't know when we'll be there. Maybe tomorrow since it's to late for somebody to pick up us. Besides there is a hotel over here somewhere. Don't worry we'll be fine." She reassured him.

" Your not the one I'm worried about." He mumbled.

" What."

" Nothing. Just be careful. Love you." He immediately hung up. He couldn't believe he just said that. It slipped. Cursing to himself, he went upstairs to tend to the baby.

* * *

LIKE IT??????????// READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	17. Someone From Long Ago

Here goes another chapter. This one might be sucky and short, but please review. Special thanks to :)

Miss.Cena

MissPhilippinesSuperStar

rita louise evans

csimiamigirl73

LOVE YALL :D

Read and Review

* * *

" Woop de fucking do. This is great, just great." Jillian complained. " Nice going blondie." She growled, banging on the hood of the car. Stephanie got out the drivers side and glared at her friend.

" I said I was sorry. I thought Hunter filled it up. Relax, we'll be fine." Stephanie reassured her. " Please stop banging on my Lamborghini. My mother got it for me." Jillian rolled her eyes. Amy got out of the car with a shocked expression on her face.

" What's the matter with you?" Jillian asked, her eye brows scrunching together. Amy walked up to them and leaned on the car door.

" Nothing." The red head quickly replied, leaning on the car door. Jillian and Stephanie looked at each other in confusion, but ignored it. " John agreed to watch the kids, and there is a hotel near by so lets check in." The ladies nodded, as Stephanie closed the hood of the car.

" Lets go." Stephanie said, as her friends started walking down the road.

* * *

" Please go to sleep." John begged. The two toddlers laughed. John had put Aurora down after he fed her dinner. Now he needed to put the other two to bed.

" We no tired." Meah giggled. " Do Doodle song daddy." John sighed, he really hated singing.

" Then do you two promise to go to sleep?" He asked. The two looked at each other before Aaron nodded in approval. John sighed. He was really tired, and wanted to go to sleep.

" Fine. We're the Doodlebops, we're the Doodlebops, we're the Doodlebops oh yeah." John sang, as he sang as he herd so many times off the t.v. The two started giggling. " Come and join the fun because we're laughing and we're singing all day heyyyy." John stopped when the two babies were laughing hard.

" Hey no laughing." They stopped in a few minutes.

" Otay." Meah agreed. " Now you sing daddy." John nodded. When he finished the song, the two toddlers fell asleep. Looking towards the ceiling, he silently thanked god.

* * *

" Do you want something to eat?" Randy asked his newly found daughter. Aubrey looked at him.

" No." The two sat in uncomfortable silence when Randy spoke.

" How old are you?" Aubrey sucked in a breath, closing her eyes. She slowly looked at him as if he was stupid.

" 14...duh." She stretched a little, that her shirt raised a little, and it showed her lower back. Randy squinted he eyes not believing that a 14 year old had a tattoo.

" What is that on you back?" Randy asked. Aubrey looked at him.

" You don't know what a tattoo is? You have plenty of them."

" Did your mother know you have one?" He asked, sitting up a bit trying to get a good look at the tattoo. It had was a big butterfly that had her name in it. Aubrey looked at him.

" Why do you want to know? huh. It doesn't concern you." Randy narrowed his eyes at the young blue-eyed girl, standing up.

" Yes it does, when it concerns my daughter." Aubrey stood up as well walking towards him. Standing at 5 foot 3 she looked up at him, glaring.

" Don't call me your daughter. You weren't there for the last 14 years. So nothing I do or have concerns you." She glared up at him, as he frowned.

" Well it does now so get use to it. I don't want to be your father either but I'll left with no choice." He nearly yelled at her. He saw tears forming in her eyes.

" Fuck you Randy." She said coldly. Randy looked at her angrily.

" No fuck condoms because they don't work. If it had we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Aubrey let a tear drop from her cheek. Why was she feeling sad all of a sudden?

" NEWS FA-FLASH I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE EITHER!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Randy looked down at her in shock.

" WELL DEAL WITH IT BECAUSE YOU KILLING ME LIKE YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" He yelled then instantly regretted it. Aubrey let out a cry as she ran towards the bathroom.

" I HATE YOU!" She screamed when she ran. Randy cursed to himself, bowing his head.

* * *

Stephanie sighed as she looked at Amy. The red head just smiled, shaking her head as she laid on the pillow. " Damn that bitch can snore." Stephanie laughed as she laid next to the snoring beauty. " But what can we do rather then deal with it."

" Kill her." Came the blond's reply. Amy chuckled. " I'm serious. I cant sleep. Do you think this is why Terr wont propose to her?" Amy smiled, shaking her head. The three girls had to sleep in the same bed because their wasn't any more rooms. Amy on the right side, Jillian in the middle and Stephanie on the left.

" I'm going to get some ice. I just need to get out." Amy laughed as she got out the bed and grabbed the ice bucket. She walked towards the door. Before she herd a " bitch" on her way out. She laughed and walked down the hall way. When she had her bucket of ice, she walked back towards the hallway. Looking down the other end of the hall, she quickly sucked in her breath. She hurried towards her room, silently praying. Walking into the room, she quickly put the bucket down.

" Are you okay?" Stephanie asked, getting out of the bed. The t.v was on, and Jillian was snoring loudly as she was before.

" Yeah." Amy smiled, going to the bed. " I just seen somebody from long ago."

* * *

How ya like it????? R&R 


	18. I Love Yooh'

Okay sorry for the very, very long update. I just got my computer fixed, school, and the passing of my principal...its just too much. But I will update sooner. Thanks to all my reviewers

extremediva54

csimiamigirl73

Thank you girls soooooo much. Love ya. I want some more reviews!!! lol...anyway Enjoy :)

* * *

" Okay baby, mommy and daddy is going to be back soon." Stephanie said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Paul did the same thing on the opposite cheek. Aurora scrunched her face up, about to cry. Stephanie wanted to reach for her, but didn't. She looked at the blond headed girl currently in Mickie's arms. Smiling she said goodbye to Mickie and Aurora who was currently crying. Paul followed his wife and went into the car.

" Be good for Aunt Mickie." Amy demanded. Meah nodded.

" Otay mommy." Amy kissed and hugged her. Meah did the same, and then Amy put her down. John picked her up, and repeated it. Meah then ran inside the house. John and Amy said goodbye to Mickie and then got in the car with Stephanie and Paul.

" Aaron be good." The little boy nodded at his mother, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

" I will mommy." Jillian smiled, and bent down next to him. She hugged him tight and pecked him on the cheek. Aaron ran into the house, and Jillian said goodbye to Mickie and then also got into the car. Mickie waved to them and shut the door. She bounced Aurora up and down to get her to stop crying.

Then she walked into the living room and saw Meah and Aaron watching Disney Channel. Sighing to herself, she forgot to pick up some food and snacks for the kids.

" Okay guys, put your shoes on, we have to go to the store." Meah and Aaron looked up at her, then ran and got their shoes.

" We go to store?" Meah asked, as Mickie tied her shoe.

"Yes Mimi. We're going to the store."

* * *

John and Amy sat next to each other on the plane. John didn't know what to say to Amy, and Amy didn't know what to say to John so the two just avoided each other. Seconds passed, the minutes, and soon it became hours.

" John what do you mean when you said you loved me?" Amy asked, she fiddled with her hands, taking a deep breath. She wanted to ask that question for a while now. No matter what she did she couldn't get the three little words out of her mind. John opened his mouth, trying to look for an excuse but decided against it.

" Look Amy, I know that we haven't been the best of friends before, but I have grown to love you." Amy looked at him shocked. John was shocked at himself.

Did he just say that?

" What?" She asked confused. John looked at her shyly.

" Look, Ames. That night you sister died, and we almost had sex, I wanted to. But instead, I didn't want us to regret anything if we did." He took a deep breath. " I wanted to make sure, that I was in love with you. I wanted to feel confident that I loved you then if I say I think I loved you. Now spending time with Meah, and you for the last few months feels like a dream come true. I always wanted 'my' family. To be honest, I never thought that we could have a family. But it's safe to say Amy Christine Dumas, I am completely in love with you and I want to be your family."

Amy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" I love you too." John smiled at her. " I have for a while now." She added looking at her lap. John lifted it up with his finger. He gently brushed his lips against hers.

" That's good to know." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. Amy responded by opening her mouth wider. John slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring it. Hearing someone clear their throat, the newly couple broke apart.

" Young lady and young man, this is not a make out place." An elderly woman looked at them and smiled. Amy blushed, putting her forehead on Johns.

" Sorry." She mumbled, shaking her head. The lady smiled.

" Don't be. I remember when I was your age and in love." Amy took her head off of Johns and looked up. John took her hand and held it. Amy smiled lovingly.

* * *

" Cheez-It, Check, Grapes, check, and we need ice-cream." Mickie said, checking off some items. Meah was inside the cart, Aurora was in a carrier, placed on the top part of the cart, and Aaron insisted that he wanted to walk, he wasn't a baby. Mickie turned down an isle, and frowned. She seen one her worst nightmare.

Tonya MacIntosh's. Tonya and Mickie had been rivals since grade school. Tonya was part of the 'no teen sex' group while Mickie handed out condoms for safe sex. Tonya believed that you shouldn't have sex until marriage. Mickie really didn't care as long as you wore a condom.

Mickie huffed as she walked down the aisle. Tonya saw her and slightly smiled.

" Mickie James, how do you do?" She asked, putting a ice-cream box into her cart. She pushed her blond hair out of her face. Mickie forced a smile.

" I'm fine." Was her reply. Tonya looked Mickie up and down. She looked at Meah, Aaron, Aurora, and her eyes glazed towards Mickie's growing belly. Tonya did a fake smile.

" I see you been busy." She whispered. Mickie herd her but didn't say anything. Aurora started crying, so Mickie picked her up out of her carrier and rocked her.

" Honey which on did you want?" A tall, handsome man came up to Mickie. Mickie couldn't see his face that well because he was looking down. Instantly she knew him and forced a smile.

" Well I like the Vanilla Ice-cream." The man nodded, and went to get another box. Mickie looked up at Tonya who's mouth was wide open. She quickly recovered. " Well my husband, is so caring." Mickie smiled, patting Aurora's back.

" I can see. Well nice to see you again James. I really have to go." Tonya said, rushing down the aisle. Mickie stopped smiling, and instantly glared at the man who had come back.

" What the fuck do you want?" She asked as the man put the ice-cream in the cart. He quickly kissed Meah on the head, and ruffled Aaron's head. He looked at the little girl in Mickie's arms, and kissed her on her head.

" That's the thanks I get for saving my wife." The man joked, walking with Mickie by the cart.

" Don't fuckin' play with me Randy." Mickie warned, going on line. Randy sighed, and helped her unpack everything in the cart.

" I'm sorry, I really am. I have to tell you something important. Please listen." He begged, as Meah handed him a box of cereal. Randy thanked her and looked at Mickie's growing stomach. That was his baby and he fucked it up. This was suppose to be his family.

After packing the bags, they all went to Mickie's BMW and started unloading. Meah climbed out the cart, and went into the car. Aaron followed. Mickie put Aurora in her car seat, and handed Aaron, and Meah the Cheez-It box out of a bag. She went back to where Randy was standing outside the car.

" What do you want? Make it quick." Randy sighed.

" Since you been gone, alot of shit happened in my life. Like having a daughter." Mickie stopped putting the bags in the trunk.

" You cheated on me?" She asked, as tears filled her eyes. She rubbed her swollen belly. Randy quickly shook his head.

" No. My daughter Aubrey is 14 years old." Mickie let out a breath, and sighed a relief and confusion.

" I didn't know you had a daughter."

" I didn't either, until a few days ago. Her mother died in a plane crash. Mick I need your help. We got in this huge fight and she went to her room. I felt bad, and wanted to apologized. I knocked on her door and no answer. So I said I'll try in the morning. I did and still no answer. So I went in to the bedroom and no Aubrey. I thought that you could be the person to relate to." Randy looked as if he was about to cry. Mickie looked at him in concern.

" I'm sorry Randy, I'll try to help." She touched his shoulder for the first time. They both looked at each other and Mickie looked away. " Where is she from?" Mickie asked.

" Newark, New Jersey."

* * *

This chapter sux, but it will get better soon!!! 


	19. Once Again

Dayummmmmmm, I aint update til "07?? lmao. Well originally I was going to delete this story. But then I got alot of positive reviews last chapter, and I felt bad, and decided that I couldn't leave you guys hangin'. So I personally want to apologise to each and everyone of you because I didn't update in a while. Some of you probably forgot about this...lmao. But hopefully, if you did, you ll read it again and review. I love all of you and I AM going to continue this story. Thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed last chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

foreverafan15

211

extremediva54

.Kapow Punk.

Thank you guys soo much. Your reviews kept me going. Also shoutouts to the people who favorited or alerted this story. Also to the people who put me on their favorite author. You guys rock.

May not be the best chapter yet, but we're getting there.

Here's another chpt..

* * *

Mickie hugged her coat against her body, sucking in the cold air. She looked around the grave yard. The brunette started walking towards the back of the grave yard, then stopped. A gorgeous teenage girl was sitting by a tomb stone, crying her eyes out. Walking towards her, Mickie figured that it was Aubrey. As she got closer, the girl cried even more, taking Mickie back by a surprise.

Mickie figured that Aubrey would be here. Randy told her the whole story about her mother's death.

" Mom, why did you leave me?" The girl asked, holding on to the tomb stone. " He doesn't even want me...why mama?"

" Aubrey?" Mickie bit her lip as the girl turned around shocked. She wiped her blue eyes embarrassed.

" Who the hell are you?" She asked standing up. Even though she didn't want to cry, tears still poured down her eyes. " What the hell do you want?" Mickie walked towards her, as Aubrey backed up closer to the tomb stone.

" I'm Mickie and I'm not here to hurt you, honey." Aubrey nibbled on her lip, shaking her head. She looked up and down at the older women. She was gorgeous. Her belly poked out, and obviously you could tell she was pregnant.

" How do I know? Listen," The slim dark haired girl wiggled her nose. It was snowing outside, and her nose felt so frozen. " Just leave me alone okay? Just-" She was going to say 'just leave me alone again- but instead her voice cracked, as she allowed more tears to come down her cheeks. Mickie rushed towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Aubrey openly wrapped her arms around the stranger, not minding that her belly poked her in her stomach. Right now, she needed a shoulder to cry on. She didn't have friends, she didn't have family, she didn't have a mother, and as far as she was concerned, she didn't have a father.

" I just really miss her.." She contunied to cry. Mickie rubbed her back, as Aubrey buried her head in Mickie's neck.

" I know, baby. I know."

* * *

Randy Orton sighed, leaning his head back on his couch. He hated himself. How could he saw that to Aubrey? How could he treat Mickie and his unborn baby like that? What was wrong with him? It seemed like everything was crashing down on him.

For the first time in a real long time Randy Kenneth Orton cried.

Like a baby, he let his tears fall freely. He didnt try and hold back. He had done that more times than he could count. He cried about everything. How fucked up his relationships were with everyone he cared most about. He cried about how much of an asshole he was towards the people who cared about him the most. He cried about the mistakes he made, and the ones he was about to make.

He cried for Aubrey, Mickie, his unborn child. For John, Amy, Meah, his mother, his sister, his brother, his father...for Tabby. He cried so hard and it actually felt good. He wasn't ashamed either. He herd 'men aren't suppose to cry' but they were. Maybe not in public, but every man had to cry at his boiling point.

This was Randy Orton's boiling point. He wiped his bloodshot eyes, sighing. He felt like weights was lifted off his shoulders. Maybe all he needed was a good cry. Sighing once again, his phone rang. Getting off his couch, he picked up his cordless phone. Clearing his throat he answered.

" Hello?"

" Baby, I missed you." Randy bit his lip to keep from sighing.

" Beth?" The blond on the other laughed, as she popped her gum in his ear.

" You sound surprised babe." She said. Randy sucked in a breath. What was he thinking when he dated her? He was annoyed to say the least, and he wanted nothing more than to get off the phone with her. " Baby, I missed you so much."

" Umm, Beth. You broke up with me, okay." She sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" I know that Randy. That's why I'm saying that we're back together. I made a mistake. I still don't think the baby is yours-"

" Listen Beth. Don't go there," He felt himself getting hot. " The baby is mines okay? I know it is. Don't start talking about it okay." He exploded.

" What the hell is up with you-"

" Look," He pointed. " Alot of shit is happening to me. I cant deal with your bullshit right now Beth." She grunted, blowing a breath in the phone.

" Well than..Randy," She paused for a second. " Never mind. I'm sorry okay. Look I'll see you later. We're back together." Before he could protest, she hung the phone up. The Orton let out a huge breath. He didn't want to be with Beth. He didn't even like her.

* * *

John kissed his girlfriend, as she gladly kissed him back. They were finally together like they were suppose to be. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't believe he could love her this much, especially when they started out hating each other.

" Baby," Amy giggled biting his lip. John smiled, as he placed a hand on her hip. They only had today off, and he wanted to enjoy it. " John, I have to get some milk, stop it." He ignored her as she laughed, kissing her on her neck.

" Yous nasty." Meah came into the room, scrunching her face up. The adults both laughed, as John got off of the red head. She came towards her parents, holding her sponge-bob pillow. " I wan' some cereal." Amy gave John a 'I told you so' look before picking up the little girl.

" Well Sleeping Beauty, I was just going to get some." The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth, laying her head on Amy's shoulder. John smiled.

" I herd a certain little girl's birthday is coming up." Meah popped her head up, smiling. John looked around. " I don't know-"

" Mine!" She yelled excitedly. " My burthday comin' up." John laughed at the little girl's excitement.

" Really? How old are you going to be?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know. Meah scrunched her eye brows together, as if thinking. She sucked in her bottom lip.

" I tink this many." She held up three fingers, as Amy smiled. She looked at Amy with a confused look. " I right?"

" Yes you are, Mimi." The girl clapped her hands together, then stopped as she looked at John.

" How many is dat?"

* * *

" I cant believe she's really gone." Aubrey cried, holding onto Mickie. " She was my best friend, I mean-" She cried some more.

Mickie sighed. She felt sorry for Aubrey.

" I know sweet heart." Aubrey looked up at her, breaking apart from her. How did she know? She didn't know the pain she was in.

" How the hell do you know? You dont even know me okay. You didnt know my mother....you dont know shit, bitch."

Mickie swolled on her spit. The snow blew harder, making the weather more colder. She knew Aubrey was in pain, but that gave her no right to talk to her like that. She didn't know what she been through.

" Yeah well," Soon the mom-to-be felt tears of her own. " You didn't have to see your mother in pain. Unlike my father, who had his head blown off his neck." She paused to gather herself. " He-he was shot and killed, and I saw him." She closed her eyes, as she remembered her fathers dead body. " I walked in his room, when my mom dropped me off. When I opened the door, his body was on his bed while his head was across the room. Blood was everywhere."

Aubrey wiped her tears, sucking in a deep breath. Mickie looked at her.

" Trust me, you dont know the hell I've been through, okay."

" I feel so alone though. Randy hates me..I have nobody okay." Mickie smiled.

" For a while I didn't except my step father. I made his life a living hell." Aubrey lowered her eyes.

" How did you get over it?" She asked, pushing her snowy hair out of her face.

" I realised that he wanted for me and my mother to be happy. He realised that he couldn't replace my father. Listen honey," Mickie started. " Your father is a good guy. He doesnt hate you. Its going to take a while for both of you, but trust me he loves you. He was shocked to see you, and he should of never said the things he said it was wrong. But he will do right by you, even if I have to stay on his ass, okay." Aubrey slightly smiled.

" Mickie, are you and Randy...you know?" That was a question Mickie wasnt so sure about. She winced as the baby started kicking. Aubrey for the first time showed concern.

" Are you okay?" Mickie nodded, rubbing her belly.

" The baby is just kicking, no worries." Next week was the sonogram. She didn't know why she took so long to find out the sex of the baby. She really wanted to know. " Look, lets just take a plane back to Tampa please. I'm sick of this weather." She joked.

" Okay," Mickie started to walk away before Aubrey grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. " Thank you."

* * *

The red head walked into the store, going towards the back. She wanted to get back home quickly. She had talked to John's family and they seemed really cool. She invited his mother and cousin to Mickie's surprise baby shower and they greatly accepted.

Next week, Amy had planned to throw Mickie a surprise baby shower. Randy didnt know yet, but she thought John had told him. Randy had been distantly lately, and she wasnt sure why. He called John to tell him the story about Aubrey but that was it.

When she finally found the milk section, she sighed relief. When she reached down to get the Milk container, she felt a hand touch hers.

" Hey bitch." The red head slowly looked up, her breath catching him her throat.

"...Dan.." She muttered, snatching her hand from him. She couldn't believe this. Dan Newton was standing in front of her, like he had done no wrong. Feelings about Jamii came up and she pushed him. " Fuck you. You killed my sister you son of a bitch." Dan smirked.

" She fell down the stairs. Stupid." Amy punched him in his arm. He glared at her, as some costumers stopped to look at the actions. The fat slob came towards her. His greasy spiked up hair and shiny black eyes symbolized the devil in her eyes.

" Like hell she did." Dan cracked his neck side to side.

" Look bitch. Your acting just like your bitch ass sister, Jamii...thats her name isnt it? I totally forgot." Amy felt her face get hot, when he mentioned his sisters name. Thinking on her feelings, she slapped him...hard. He bit his lip, shaking his head from side to side. " Wrong move bitch."

" Excuse me, is there something wrong?" An employee asked. Dan shook his head.

" No ma'am." The women looked between the two before walking away. Dan turned towards Amy. " I want my little brat." He spat. Amy laughed.

" Like hell you are. That will never happen. Meah is mine and your not taking her away from us." Dan frown, unimpressed with her answer.

" Look out bitch, I'll be back." He said, before walking off.

* * *

What did you think? Its been a while, but I'm getting back into the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
